


Mambo Number 5

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Marvel MCU
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Don’t be silly, F/M, Fingering, I lied about no plot, It’s totally garbage, Multi, Oh god, Oh this is just pure filth, Oral female receiving, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Public sex kinda, Shower Sex, TRIGGER WARNING: past sexual assault, Toys, Vaginal Sex, alllll kinds of smut, banner is adorable, clint is not married in this one, dom!Clint, inside joke, its all consensual, just garbage, meals to go, mmf, more characters will be added, oral male receiving, slightly Dom!Steve, smutty smut smut, start with the vanilla, theres a plot apparently, there’s a plot in them thar hills, there’s going to be so much more, this was so fun to write, trigger warning: PTSD, unprotected sex, what the hell is a plot, wrap your Willy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: Yeah I’m some kind of freaky super hero. Let’s just say this is a sexual awakening of sorts.





	1. Dr. Banner

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, I discover that sex isn’t just wham bam thank you ma’am

My name is Sarah. I’m a super.

Super what, I’m not exactly sure but it’s weird. 

See, I can move things with my mind. 

But it’s not all the time. 

That’s where it gets sort of weird: I can only move stuff if I’m fueled. 

And now the really weird part: it’s fueled by jizz. Sperm. Cum. Spend. Ejaculate. 

So I get around. I have to absorb the proteins directly into my bloodstream. Sort of like eating. Up until this point, it was blowjobs. 

Now, I’m sitting in Bruce Banner’s lab office thing and he’s going over my bloodwork to join the Avengers.

To join. 

The fucking. 

Avengers. 

Now here’s where the record scratch occurs. You’re probably wondering how this all happened. 

Truth be told, I’m not entirely sure. One day I’m on the streets after a giving a quickie to some guy on the subway, the next I’m dropping a bus on the escape route of SOMETHING I have no fucking clue what it was. Some kind of alien ship with flippers, I’m not sure. Either way, it was trying to do something to the Hulk and the short version is that I saved him.

So it’s a little weird sitting in the lab of the guy who becomes the Hulk when he’s mad. 

“So wait a second. Your powers are fueled by human sperm?” 

I’m blushing. “Y-Yeah.” 

“So basically, you have to have sex to get your powers.” 

“Blowjobs, for the most part.” I shrug like we’re talking about the Giants’ latest game. “Other times I have a couple of sealed vials in my pocket. Actual sex is a last resort.” 

I think Banner is about to have a nosebleed. “Normally, I’d ask for a...um… ‘demonstration’, but—“ 

I give him my most innocent face. I want this, I need it. A job means stability, my own place. 

A job means getting off the streets. 

“I don’t have an issue with giving you a demonstration,” I say coquettishly. 

And that’s how I ended up with Bruce Banner's cock in my mouth. He’s average size, not too long, definitely not short and not skinny or wide. He’s putty in my hands and making the most delicious noises as I go down on him. He cums in my mouth with a grunt and a groan and I swallow it. 

Feeling the power course through me as my body digests the proteins, I motion to the table and lift it while still on my knees. It floats a foot above the ground and Banner falls off the chair with a surprised yelp, pants still around his ankles. 

“Yeah, um, okay—I’ll talk to Fury.” 

———

So apparently something good happened six months ago because now I’m standing in the lobby of Avengers Tower with my only possessions in my backpack. All I have is on me: a pair of too big jeans with patches over the knees, a ratty t-shirt, an army jacket, a pair of boots that were three sizes too big and a Yankees ball cap, plus the underwear. I don’t like baseball but apparently that’s sacrilegious in New York City. 

In my army surplus backpack are: a hairbrush, a soap dish with soap, an extra set of underwear and bra, a couple of tide sample packets I stole from someone’s laundry basket at the laundromat, a blanket and a bottle of water. 

I’ve been on the streets since getting out of the army in April. It’s October and getting a shit load colder. The last few nights were hell and I nearly froze. The shelters were full and I had no place to go. It didn’t help that after the “interview”, I was sick to my stomach for about a week. 

I hadn’t exchanged sexual favors for shelter but I was damn close to it. Even a janitorial position in Stark Tower would at least get me a place with roommates. Shelter and food were my primary concerns. 

A short guy with black hair and blue eyes had picked me up from the alley behind Lombardi Pizza, where I was scrounging for scraps. They usually ask me to take out the trash for a whole pizza that had sat out all day but I got there too late tonight. That sucked because I could have used half the pizza to bargain my way into a warmish spot at Jimmy’s. Jimmy is a sucker for good pizza but he has a pissy landlord who won’t allow extra people and the landlord don’t do girls. 

I had no idea what I was going to do and was pondering just breaking into a church and sleeping in the pews when a fucking stretch limo pulled up besides me. The window rolled down and what the fuck, it was this guy!

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you for months!” 

He held up a hot pizza and I swear, he could have been a known serial killer rapist necrophile and I still would have crawled into the limo. 

They drop me off at the Tower and go to put the limo wherever and now I’m standing here with my backpack and a slice of supreme and confused as all fuck. 

A redhead in heels and a grey pencil skirt tip taps up to me and I’m immediately on the defensive. “I’m sorry, they just told me to wait here—“ 

“I know, I know—come on, let’s get you cleaned up and—“ she wrinkled her nose at the pizza. “—properly fed.” 

An hour and a half later, I’m wearing a plain white top and a pair of slacks and sensible shoes that pinch my feet. _Thanks, I hate them._ My hair is washed properly for the first time in months and my skin feels clean. 

I’m ushered by the woman down the hallway. “Hey, I’m Sarah.” 

“I’m Pepper Potts. I’m Mr. Stark’s...assistant.” Potts doesn’t look happy to see me and frankly I don’t blame her. If a random homeless chick showed up in my pristine lobby, I’d be less than thrilled too. 

She guides me to what I recognize as Banner’s lab—apparently I’d gone the back way in the first time—and Banner is sitting there.

Potts pushes me in and closes the door. 

Banner looks like he’s been up all night. He’s got bags under his eyes and his clothes are all rumpled. He cuts right to chase: “Okay so I’ve been thinking about something—“ 

_What, no hello or how ya doing?_ I’m not exactly thrilled with the idea of being an experiment but I humor him. Don’t want to end up on the streets again. “Oh—Kay?” 

“So you said you’ve never actually had sex, right?” 

“No, I said sex was a last resort. Do ya really think I’m a virgin?” 

Banner ignores me. “So maybe your powers could be amplified if you actually had sex.” 

I side eye him, holding my tongue because I literally _just_ said—

Banner is pacing back and forth, excited. “I have a hypothesis: if you absorbed the sperm through your vaginal walls!” 

It’s seriously making me uncomfortable to hear him using sciency terms for shit. “I’ve never actually considered it—“ 

“Can you humor me this? Please?” Banner looks like a goddamn puppy dog begging for a meal. “You can say no, but in the interests of science…” 

_If it gets him to shut UP and stop saying ‘sperm’…_ “Yeah, Okay.” I start sliding towards the door. Banner looks to be about three cokes short of a six pack right now. 

“Are you on birth control?” Banner asks me.

“Can’t afford it. That’s why sex is a last resort.” 

“Another hypothesis: your body absorbs the sperm before implantation can take place,” Banner muses, completely fucking ignoring me. 

“I’d prefer if we not test that hypothesis,” I say dryly. “I don’t know if I can get pregnant or not but I sure as fuck don’t want to find out the hard way.” 

“Fair enough. You okay with the pill?”

 _Jesus Christ, this guy._ Yeah I know he’s a doctor and all but what the fuck, man. “Look, I am NOT a science experiment, doc. I’m trying to get a job—a LEGIT job—here. Paperwork, admin or whatever but I don’t want to have to do shit like New York all over again. Living on the streets sucks but I don’t want to be an experiment.”

Banner sits back, stunned; I yank open the door to find Pepper standing there with the same guy that picked me up. He’s holding a cup of coffee, holding over his head as I storm past. “The hell—?!”

Pepper chases after me, a feat to be admired in the heels she’s wearing. “Hey—What—“ 

I whirl around to face her. “That ASSHOLE—“ I point to Bruce, who is peeking out into the hallway. “—is setting me up to be a-a-a WHORE of some type and I am NOT having it! That you for the shower, thanks for the pizza but I’m leaving. Where are my things?” 

“Banner, you idiot—“ Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Yeah that’s literally not what you are here for.” The short guy shoves a protesting Banner back into the lab. “No, you’re here because your file said you’re a homeless veteran. Yeah no, you’re not here for experiments.” 

“And you are?” I snip. 

“My apologies,” he says sardonically, producing a file out of nowhere and whipping it open. “Tony Stark. You’re Staff Sergeant Sarah Riggs, most recently of the 82nd airborne. Other than honorable discharge, saw combat, then came back and lost your home in a fire. Yeah no, the fact that you have superpowers, however they’re fueled, has nothing to do with this.” 

I stop short. Stark continues. “No, I picked you up because Stark Industries isn’t going to sit and let a veteran stay on the streets. Several homeless veterans applied to be on the Avengers; you just happened to be the first one we could find.”

“So why was I brought to Doc back there?” 

“The tactless wonder?” Stark shrugged. “Simple: I had to get coffee. Here—“ He presses the cup into my hands. It’s still hot and I take a sip, accepting the peace offering. “You don’t HAVE to help out in the way that he’s suggesting. That’s your choice. Your secret is safe with us; for all everyone knows, you’re Pepper’s cousin and you needed a job.” 

“I mean, the cousin part is kind of a stretch but yeah—“ 

“You’ll have a one bedroom suite on the apartment level; it’s already furnished and let Pepper know what else you need as far as hygiene and food.” Stark’s watch pings and he looks down at it. “Oh, your team leader is requesting a meeting before he hires you.” 

The team leader turns out to be Steve fucking Rogers, Captain America himself. I find out as I walk down the hall towards my new digs.

Oh my god, as soon as he turns to me, my legs turn to jelly. If there’s anyone I’d actually throw myself at, it’s him. And the guy next to him, who’s tortured soul look appeals to my need to make it better in whatever way possible. 

ANY way possible.

Unfortunately, he and my number 2–James Barnes—appear to not do girls either. 

Currently, both gentlemen are yakking about a mission, Rogers with Barnes’ hand softly grasped in his own. Barnes as leaning up against the wall and Rogers is right next to him, a beefy shoulder against the wall, smiling gently, almost reassuringly at him. Both of them look like they just stepped out of a magazine. 

I clear my throat, wanting to just melt into the floor. Both men look at me. “Oh hey, there she is.” Rogers pushes off the wall and approaches me. 

“Sergeant Riggs?” 

My body involuntarily snaps to attention. “Yes, sir.” 

“Looks like you got competition in the ‘prettiest enlisted’ department, Bucky.” Oh my fucking god, what the fuck. My knees shake. 

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Barnes chuckles back and winks at me. _Oh man, if they weren’t attached to each other..._

“Later, babe,” Rogers calls over his shoulder with a smile. He turns back to me and sizes me up, all five foot three, buck twenty of me. “She’ll do.” 

“Wait, what?” Military bearing totally flying out the window, I blink. 

“We’d need a demonstration but if you’re as good as Banner says, you’re in,” Rogers says nonchalantly. “Say, gym, oh seven hundred tomorrow morning?”

I nodded. “Yeah, um—yeah.”

And then it occurs to me as he walks away that I have not had any kind of sex since the interview with Banner. 

———

So five minutes later, I’m running down the hallway in the pinching shoes. I pound on the door to the one guy I know here. 

Banner answers the door. “Oh, hey—“ 

“I need you to fuck me—“ The words come out in a hurry. I swear, I hate my powers sometimes. 

“Uh—“ Banner blinks. 

“For science,” I beg. “Plus I’ve got an audition with Captain Rogers tomorrow morning.” 

“Um, okay—“ He ushers me inside and locks the door. The lab office is cluttered but not disgustingly so. He leads me past it to a tiny studio apartment, where he nervously motions to the couch. “Have, uh, take a seat.” He goes to the fridge and pulls out a couple bottles of water. “I don’t drink, it makes me angry too easily.” 

He sits on the coffee table across from me, clearly mortified and nervous. “So, uh, what do you like?” 

_Jeez, this guy,_ “What do you mean, what do I like?” 

“In bed. Everyone has their preferences.” 

I stop, the bottle of water halfway to my mouth. “No one’s ever really asked me that. I have no idea.” 

Banner looks adorably affronted. “What—wow—“ 

“Look, I’ve only ever had sex a couple of times. I don’t even know what I like.” I shrug.

“Well, um, we can start slow.” Banner moves from the coffee table to the couch next to me. “What do you like as far as foreplay?” 

“The fuck is foreplay?” 

Banner mutters something about “selfish douchebags”. “Okay, from what I’ve been told by Na— _other women_ —that sex without foreplay is going down a dry water slide. It’s not pleasurable for either party.” 

“So what’s foreplay?” I sip on the water. 

“Well, for starters, kissing, feeling each other up…” Aw, he’s blushing. So am I but it’s cuter on him. “Oral is nice too—like what you did for the interview, except I wouldn’t finish in your mouth. It’s all a matter of finding what you like.” 

“So how do we start?” 

For an answer, Banner leans in and fucking KISSES me on the mouth. He leans into me, his hands gently roaming up and down my body. His mouth leaves mine and plants kisses down my neck. It feels good and I moan appreciatively. 

His hands find the hem of my shirt and gently lift up, then removing it entirely. One hand settles on my bra covered breast and other on the couch to balance him as he moves his mouth back to mine. “Are you okay with this?” He asks softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“You gotta let me know if I do something you don’t like, okay?” 

“Okay,” I say as he unhooks the front latches of the bra. My tits fall out and he puts his mouth on one of them. He swirls the nipple with his tongue and I gasp at the sensation. 

He stops and looks up at me. “You okay?” 

“Oh yeah. Keep going—oh!” He does and moves his hands to the button on my slacks and undoes it. He traces his tongue around my nipple one more time then plants a train of kisses down my body as he takes off my slacks. 

I’m sitting on the couch in just my panties as he stands up and takes off his shirt. He’s no Adonis but not bad looking either. Coarse, dark hair accentuates his chest and abdomen. He doesn’t have a six pack but he’s not fat either. Definitely a geek but a geek that makes an attempt to stay in shape. Banner eases down his sweatpants and I’m staring at his half hard dick lazily. 

Before I can make a move towards him, Banner kneels in front of me in between my legs. He inhales deeply as he removes my underwear and puts it on the couch, then runs his hand up and down my inner legs. “This is the fun part,” he says softly, almost reverently. 

And then he licks a stripe up my pussy. My eyes roll into the back of my head as he puts his mouth on something that makes me cry out. He freezes, staring up at me and I swear it just turns me on more to see him there. “You okay?” 

“Yeah—Yeah. Whatever you just did, _keep doing it._ ” 

Banner grins like the cat who caught the canary and dives back in. Something begins to tighten in my belly and my thighs try to push themselves together. Banner scraps his teeth against that spot and the coil bursts. I gasp as my muscles release and I see stars. Banner _hmm_ ’s into my entrance one last time and peeks up from between my legs. 

“The fuck was that?” I gasp as I come down. 

“I think you just had an orgasm.” Banner grins. 

“That—“ I gasp. “Has never happened to me before.” 

I swear Banner’s jaw drops like those old timey cartoons. “Are you...are you serious?!” 

I nod, still blissed out. “Mmhmm, that felt amazing…”

Banner is frozen for a moment, then rises up and settles himself between my legs. I can feel his dick against the inside of my thigh. “Well let’s see if we can get you to do it again—“ His dick finds my pussy and slides in. He bottoms out, doubling over me with a gasp. I run my hands up his back and cry out as he slides past a particularly sensitive spot. 

He thrusts into me gently, as if I’m fine china. “I’m sorry, I don’t get to do this often—“ 

Truth be told, I don’t have much of a comparison.

And realistically, I ain’t trying to find one right now. What he’s doing feels good. He slides a hand between us and gently brushes that spot he had his mouth on earlier and I involuntarily clamp down on him. He groans and rests his head on my shoulder for a second before mouthing at my throat. 

After a couple of minutes of him moaning and gasping my name, he’s getting faster and his breathing is ragged; I recognize the signs of his own climax approaching. I don’t care because mine is coming up too. He sits up and pulls my legs around his waist, the slams into me. He cries out and I feel the telltale warmth of his climax flood me. Seconds later, I climax too. It feels different than the first one but no less amazing.

Panting, Banner leans over me. “You okay?” 

I nod, too sexed out to say anything else. Then I yawn and he smiles. 

“That’s normal,” he says as he disengages. I lay there for a bit, feeling for my pants. He pulls on his and hands me mine. “You can sleep here; I’ve got a full sized bed,” he continues hopefully. 

_One session was enough, but two might really help._ I nod. “Yeah, okay.” He helps me up, then begins to move the table to the wall. “I can get that—“ 

“No, it’s okay, I—Wait, yeah, go ahead.” Banner steps back and allows me to push the table with my mind. “That’s actually really cool, though. Can you do the cushions?” 

I wave my hand theatrically and the cushions come off the couch and place themselves neatly on the coffee table. 

“What about the bed?” 

I make a pulling motion and the bed slides out easily and sets up. There’s already sheets on it and they smell like they’ve just been washed. I yawn again and Banner pulls me towards the bed. He gets into it, then pulls me to his chest. 

It feels good. It feels _safe_. 

I’m in a bed and there’s someone with me. I’m not in an alley after a quick blowjob using telekinesis to set up a fort for protection. I’m not flinging trash cans at someone trying to mug me afterwards. 

I’m not cold, I’m not hungry, I’m not scared. 

It’s a welcome change and I smile to myself as I drift off to sleep. 

———

My internal alarm goes off at four. That’s the time I learned to get myself out of anywhere. I sit up, disoriented. 

I’m on something soft, something warm is covering me and someone is snoring softly to the side of me. For a moment, I feel like the last six months of my life were a nightmare. 

Then I remember what I have to do this morning. My stomach hurts a little thinking about it. 

I snuggle into Banner, who wraps his arm around me and murmurs sleepily: “‘mornin’.”

In response, I turn and plant a tentative kiss on his mouth, then follow it up by slipping my hand down his sweatpants. He springs to life in my hands, allowing me to roll him over onto his back. I ease his sweatpants down to mid thigh; his dick stands at half mast. Man likes to go commando, it seems. 

I slide my tongue up the underside of his length and he arches his back. “—god—Sarah—!” He wraps a hand in my hair and holds me steady as his cock fully hardens in my mouth. 

Without warning, Banner hooks his hands under my armpits and drags me off of his cock. He pulls me up and meets my mouth with his; I feel his length against my pubic bone and shift to allow him entrance. As soon as his cock head finds my pussy, he slides right in, hissing in pleasure as I sit up. 

This new angle feels wonderful. I bounce a little to get used to it and Banner grabs my hips to still me. “...gotta wait a few…” 

“Huh?”

“—don’t wanna go off early,” he says, voice foggy with sleep. “‘M liking the view.” 

Yeah so I’m ass naked on this guy’s cock and now I’m cringing because he likes seeing me that way. Groggily, he reached a hand up and gropes my breast gently, thrusting slowly up into me while finding and rubbing that spot with the thumb on his other hand. I gasp at the sensation, then he moves the hand on my boob to my hip. 

With everything being stimulated, I cum pretty quickly. Banner isn’t far behind; he spills into me with a gasp of my name. I lean forward onto him and he wraps his arms around me as he finishes.

He holds me for a few moments until he falls asleep again; I wait until the snores are consistent, then plant a gentle kiss on his head, then untangle myself from him and get dressed. 

I head back to my own room. Like Stark said, it’s fully furnished. 

With everything I could ever want. Big screen tv, soft couch, queen sized bed with the softest sheets I’ve ever felt, a fully stocked fridge and freezer…

And a closet and dresser full of clothes. I take a nice warm shower and pull on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants with the SHIELD logo—and my stomach cramps up. It’s like period cramps but so much worse. I double over onto the floor with a cry. 

And it’s over as suddenly as it began. _Huh, maybe my schedule is out of whack._

It’s 0630 now and I head to the gym. Rogers and Barnes are waiting and they’re smiling and it’s too goddamn early for this shit. 

I pass their test with flying colors and am given a week to settle in.

Which is great because my stomach starts acting up again as soon as I leave the gym.


	2. Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover other ways to have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there’s some bdsm and anal in this chapter
> 
> Please also note that it’s still all consensual.

Man, my stomach is _killing_ me. 

I pass the test and now I’m on the Avengers but I feel like I’m dying. I’ve been on the toilet more times than I can count and I can’t keep anything down. 

At first I’m afraid that I’m pregnant, so I go see Banner. Banner pales when I tell him but after a few hours of research, then he tells me: “It’s too early for any symptoms”. He administers a test anyways and it comes back negative. I breathe a sigh of relief.

A few days later, I stop throwing up and I’m not on the toilet more than normal. I’m eating solid bland foods and keeping them down. 

Banner knocks on my door as I’m eating oatmeal. I let him in. My apartment is clean, but I think that’s more because I don’t have any stuff to throw around. 

“Hey, you’re feeling better.” He hands me a gallon of orange juice. He looks...sad. Worn out.

“Yeah. Thanks for the juice.” I allow him in and put the juice in the fridge. 

“So I think I know what happened,” he says hesitantly. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah so you know the Hulk’s backstory, right?” 

“Sort of.” I put some toast in the toaster. Oatmeal is gross.

“I think because of my radioactive DNA that my...emissions are...” He stops, clearly embarrassed. 

I choke on my juice. “So basically you have radioactive jizz?” 

“Yeah.” Banner looks uncomfortable. “That pretty much negates pregnancy—from me anyways— but the only way to really test the radiation hypothesis is for you to have sex with someone else. Someone without DNA based superpowers.” 

I put my juice down. “Well for starters, _who_?” 

Banner puts his hand behind his head. “Clint is always up for a good time but I didn’t want to ask him. You know...out of respect.” 

I smile at him. _Good on him._ He stands up and walks dejectedly towards the door, then turns around.

“Look, I’m...uh...i'm really sorry I got you sick.” 

I stand up and walk him to the door. “Neither of us knew.” 

“I’ll, uh, I’m trying to see if there’s a way for you to keep your powers without having to, um, refuel in that way.” Banner wraps his arms around me and I return the hug. 

“Thank you for helping me, Bruce.” 

Bruce walks down the hallway, back a little straighter than when he came. 

———

This goddamn unisuit will be the death of me. It’s spandex and leaves little to the imagination, so I throw on a sweater and a pair of gym shorts that I had found in the closet when I was sick. The fucking thing is still riding up my ass. 

I meet Clint Barton at training. The man _oozes_ sex and I just want to drag him somewhere and ride him to oblivion. 

He’s not a moron and I guess he senses it because he winks at me. Feeling especially brazen, I wink back and he about snorts the coffee he was drinking out of his nose. That reaction alone made my day.

“Guys, this is Sarah. She has...unconventional powers but they’re useful so we’re going to keep her.” Rogers is at a podium, looking like a goddamn snack in his uniform. Barnes is behind him, sitting on a chair and staring at me as Rogers speaks. “Stand up and introduce yourself, Sarah.” 

_I will find your deepest, darkest fear and introduce you to it, Rogers._ ”Hi, I’m Sarah.” Feeling exposed, I sit back down, trying not to die of embarrassment.

The only other woman in the room introduces herself as Natasha; the others in the room are Barton, Rogers, Barnes, a guy named Sam Wilson and another guy named James Rhodes. 

“Okay let’s get to brass tacks here: we’ve got clean up duty starting tomorrow. We need to pick up the mess we made when Loki invaded so we could use a hand.” Rogers winks at me and I blush. 

Everyone turns to stare at me and I’m not enjoying in the least. I shrink down. It feels like I’m on display. 

After the meeting, I slink down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. It’s good coffee, not the sludge I’m used to at the missions. 

As I’m enjoying my caffeine, someone slides up next to me. It’s Barton. 

“Yo,” he says suavely as he reaches past me to get a cup. “Welcome to the team and our shitty coffee.” 

“You kidding? It beats the coffee at the mission any day of the week.” I sip again. 

A softer look replaces the need on Barton’s face for a second. “Must be rough.”

“You have no idea.” 

“So I hear you have to, um…” 

I look Barton square in the face. “Yep. That’s how I get my powers.”

His hand accidentally (on purpose) brushes mine and I bite my lip seductively at him as a challenge. “You want something?”

There’s no one else in the break room, which is probably why Barton leans into me, caging me against the counter with strong arms. He lifts me up and sits me on the counter, placing himself between my legs, then bends over and brushes his lips against my cheek, working their way up to my ear.

“You think I wouldn’t notice you walking around in that suit?” He whispers huskily. I shiver, but not from fear. “Do you want me to take you right here?” 

Tempting. So goddamn tempting. 

But I actually have shit to do, like shower and get out of this suit from hell, so I accidentally on purpose brush my hand against his groin on the way to his chest and say silkily: “Maybe later.” 

“Your place or mine?” He nips my ear and grinds into me. 

To hell with it. “Mine is closer,” I whisper back. “Give me twenty minutes to shower?”

“Deal.” Barton swipes his tongue lightly against my cheek. 

———

“So how do you want to do this?” Barton asks. He’s sitting in my room a half an hour after our meeting in the break room watching me towel dry my hair while wearing a short robe. Enough to show leg but not enough to be indecent in public.

He’s asking as if we’re talking about making dinner and not how I’m gonna collect enough jizz to keep fully charged. I finish drying my hair and drape the towel over a chair to dry. 

I’m a little put off by his question. This is the second guy in a row to ask me my preferences as opposed to just getting his rocks off. “Well, Dr. Banner says it’s best that I absorb it directly into me as opposed to swallowing.” 

“So basically, we fuck.” 

I nod. “Yeah.” 

“So how do you want to do it?” He asks again. “I mean, do you like it vanilla or do you like it rough?” 

I cock my head at him. “What do you mean by rough? You talking about tying me up? Cuz I’m down for anything. I’ll try anything once.” 

I swear the man nearly nuts on the couch. Coughing, he replies: “It isn’t just what I want, it’s what you want, too.” 

He gets up and strides towards me, seizing me around the waist with one hand and snaking the other into my wet hair. He gives a tug and I shudder against him, biting my lip. “Like that, do ya?” Barton turns me around, pulls me against his chest and pins me with one arm, then reaches into my robe and roughly fondles a breast while nipping at my neck and exposed shoulder. 

As he pinches my nipple, I gasp and arch my back into him. My ass comes into contact with his groin and I feel his erection. 

He’s big. 

As I’m wondering if I’ll be able to fit him inside me, Barton rips the sash from the robe and binds my wrists together. “You’ve been such a tease… you were in control before and now I am…” 

_Oh god._ I whimper as he runs a hand between my legs. 

“You aren’t quite ready yet.” Barton spins me around again. “You gonna suck my cock?”

I nod and try to lick the underside of his chin, but he gently helps me down to my knees then undoes his pants. “Words, kitten.” 

Oh fuck. If I didn’t want to ride him before, I do now. “Yes, I wanna suck your cock—“ 

He’s commando and my suspicions are confirmed ashos pants drop down. He’s definitely big. At least eight. He’s also hard as a damn rock. He guides the tip into my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it. He groans: “Ungh—god that feels so good—“ 

I _hmm_ on him and he gasps and thrust into my mouth. Thank whatever for no gag reflex because he goes in deep. I swallow and he pulls out. “Gah—! You keep doing that and it’s gonna be sooner rather than later—“ 

Barton hauls me to my feet and before I could react, he spins me around. He walks me to the couch, puts my knees on the cushions and bends me over the back of it. He lifts up the hem of my robe and swipes a hand between my legs, lingering at my entrance. I’m dripping and he hums in approval. “Oh yeah, you’re ready.” 

Before I could say anything, Barton grabs my bound wrists to steady me and thrusts in. “Oh my god, you’re so tight!” He’s still, breathing heavily, then leans down and bites my shoulder gently. 

I squirm. He’s filling me up and I crave the friction, the release. He seems to be holding back. “...you gonna fuck me or what?” 

Barton growls in my ear: “I want you to beg me—“ 

Oh, I am NOT above that right now. “Fuck me—please—I can’t stand it—“ 

And he pulls out slowly, then SLAMS into me. Holding me in place, he sets a brutal tempo and oh my god it feels so good— “—god yes—“ 

“You take my cock so well, kitten—“ Barton is breathing erratically. “You gonna cum for me?” 

As if on cue, my climax starts to build. “—so close—“ 

Barton picks up the pace and wraps his free hand in my hair. “Come on, sweetheart, scream for me— say my name—that’s it—“

As I gasp his name, my climax hits me like a freight train and I end up screaming it like he wants. I clamp down during my orgasm and he doubles over me. He thrusts again, once, twice and collapses onto me. “...fucking hell…” 

I know he hasn’t come yet so I’m surprised when he pulls out and turns me over and attacks my pussy and surrounding spots like a starving man going after a buffet. My sensitive bits can’t take any more of this assault and I cum again, bowing my back and gasping. “—fuck!” 

Barton looks up from between my legs, face covered in my arousal, and gives me a shit eating grin. He scrubs his face with one hand and rises up, stripping off his shirt. 

He’s cut but not overly muscled, I note hazily. He’s got some scars that I want to touch but can’t because my hands are still tied. 

As I’m taking in his body with my eyes, he presses into me slowly. “...god you feel so good, my little kitten…” 

My eyes roll back into my head as he thrusts slowly into me, rolling his hips and grinding against me. “—god yes—“

“You gonna cum again?” 

I swear, just hearing Barton’s voice against my throat makes my body tighten up. “—please—“

Barton grabs my hair and yanks. “Words, kitten—“ 

“Please make me cum—“ 

He presses his lips against my ear and grates “With pleasure” then slides a hand down between us to just above where he’s thrusting in. “You like me playing with your clit like this?”

 _So that’s what it’s called—_ “—more—“ It’s like he’s pushed a button and between his fingers and his voice, it’s hard to tell what brings me to the edge again. 

“Come on, kitten, cum for me—“ Barton’s breathing is erratic and I know he’s close. My body obeys him and I crash into orgasm with his name on my lips. He follows a couple of seconds later, flooding me with a groan. 

He collapses on me, panting, and we lay like that for a few minutes. He recovers and sits up, softening dick still in me, and sits me up so he can undo the bindings on my wrists. 

“We’re going to the club later, if you want to join us. Leaving at around eight.” Barton leans in so his lips brush my ear. A pool of heat gathers in my groin as he whispers: “Dress sexy.” 

And he stands up, gets dressed and leaves me sexed out and satiated on the couch. 

———

As I literally have no clue what to wear, I go pound on Natasha’s door. Pepper wasn’t around so the former spy will have to do. 

“You gotta help me—“ 

“I’m not sleeping with you,” she deadpans.

I blink. “No, no, that’s not what I need. Barton invited me to the club with you guys and I have literally nothing to wear and I can’t find Pepper—“

“Ah.” She nods sagely and steps out, closing the door behind her. 

We walk down the hallway. Natasha is a little taller than me but not by much. “So are the rumors true?”

I shrug. “Probably. Depends on what rumor you’re talking about.” 

“You have to have sex to gain whatever your power is?”

I nod. “Yes, but for some odd reason, it only works with guys. It’s a protein in jizz that fuels my hyper kinesis.” 

Natasha smiles. “Who have you banged so far?” 

“Dr. Banner and Barton.” 

“Wow that didn’t take long,” she chuckles.

“Anyone I should stay away from?” I ask. _Anyone yours_ is the underlying question. 

“Not really, but if you’re into girls as well as guys, there’s a couple who’d be interested,” she responds nonchalantly. “Clint and I are off and on but we both like our freedom so we aren’t tied to each other. Bruce is a sweetheart but if you sleep with him again, you miiight want protection, which kind of defeats the purpose.” 

I nod. “Yeah I found that out the hard way.” We reach my apartment and I lead her inside. “What about Rogers and Barnes?”

“Steve? I’ve only ever seen him with Bucky—Barnes,” she corrects. “ A lot of girls hit on them both but they’re all shot down. Hell, I’ve hit on Steve a few times but he isn’t interested.” 

Well so much for that. 

“You should get a dog or something,” Natasha muses as we step into my silent apartment. I log the suggestion; a dog would be nice but I need to get established first. “Have you checked the big closet?”

The only closet I had checked was the one in the bedroom. “I think so…” 

Natasha gives me a knowing smile. “You didn’t. Come on.” She drags me to the bedroom and flicks on the light, then reaches her hand behind one of the jackets and slides the door open. “Tony expects his squad to look good off duty too.” 

Oh. My. God. It’s like a goddamn department store. There’s several racks for suits, a few for shirts, a couple for pants, skirts and shorts and the DRESSES. 

Every color of the rainbow. Every cut, every shape, every design. Natasha pulls me in that direction. 

We spend the next couple of hours bonding and trying on dresses. 

Until she finds The One. “That one. Right there, that one.” 

———

_What the absolute entire fuck was I thinking?_

I show up at the club with Natasha. She’s dressed to kill in a tight sapphire blue number that clings to her like Saran Wrap. It’s strapless and brings out the red in her curly bob and barely covers her boobs and ass. “I know what you’re here for; I’m trying to get the same thing.” She winks at me and slides off before I can respond. 

I’ve never been to a club. It’s loud, it’s dark, it smells like booze, sweat and sex (among other things) and it’s PACKED. There’s people everywhere. Lights flash in time to the pounding music. 

I’m wearing a black dress that goes to mid calf and black heels. It’s angled off one shoulder and the cut emphasizes my tits and ass. It’s got a slit on the right side from the hem to about three inches below where my thigh goes into my hip; as such, I’m not wearing any underwear. 

My hair, also black for the night courtesy of Natasha, is pinned up so the back of my neck is exposed and it’s piled onto my head but not obstructing my sight. I’m wearing the Avengers comms device disguised as a gold bangle and chandelier earrings. I’m naked as a jaybird under this dress, having shaved and waxed literally everything. I’m bare as a baby’s arse and loving the feeling.

I’m standing at the door while the bass pounds and I’m wondering what the actual fuck I do when a strong hand slides around my waist. I jump and turn, ready to punch someone’s lights out. 

“Easy there, kitten,” Barton’s voice purrs in my ear. 

“Listen here, tomcat, you scared the shit outta me.” He’s so fucking hot right now. He’s got a small silver hoop in one ear and a silver chain around his neck. A sheer black shirt covers his torso while black leather pants clothe his legs. 

Barton ignores me and leans in, planting a possessive kiss on my neck. “You look good enough to eat…” 

The DJ starts up an extended mix of Heaven Don’t Have A Name by Sam Feldt and Jeremy Renner. I’m loving it and Barton realizes it and pulls me to the center of the dance floor. The heels put my body perfectly in line with his: chest to chest and hip to hip.

He puts his hands on my ass and pulls me to him. For fun, I grind my core against him; he hisses. “You tryna make my life difficult, kitten?” 

“Only if you let me, tomcat!” I nip his lip and he growls. 

It’s goddamn sexy and I’m so ON for teasing him. 

Barton whirls me around so my back is against his chest, the heels bringing my ass in line with his groin. I push my ass against it and he pins me to him as we bump and grind to the music. 

_She's got photos that will make you believe  
Oh, she tastes like lipstick and Tanqueray_

I reach back and ghost my hands up his sides as he gropes my tits with a hiss in my ear, then roams his hands up and down my sides.

_All I remember, she grew up in Atlanta_  
_But she moved to the Bay_  
_An uptown beauty you could never escape  
_ _Heaven don't have a name_

Barton thrusts his hips against my ass as the beat drops and plants rough, needy kisses on my neck and cheeks. I feel him harden through the leather he’s wearing. 

_She keeps it old school, feels like rock-n-roll_  
_But got that new groove, so unpredictable  
_ _I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

I feel one of Barton’s hands leave my side and I feel some movements at his groin behind me. He spins me around and pulls me close as I run one hand up his chest and the other behind his neck. 

_Oh Lord, she keeps it old school, throw on Billie Jean_  
_'Cause she ain't no fool, she can be my beauty queen  
_ _I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

He swipes a hand between my legs; I’m all but dripping and he hums in approval as his lips plant themselves just under my left ear. Before I can protest, he’s driving his fingers into me. 

_'Cause heaven don't have a name  
Heaven don't have a name_

In the fucking club. 

In the center of the fucking dance floor. 

But nobody cares. 

 

I tighten my grip on the back of his neck and run my other hand under his shirt to drive my nails into the skin over his kidney. He thrusts his fingers harder. “Oh kitten, you feel so good—“ 

_All I remember, she grew up in Atlanta_  
_But she moved to the Bay_  
_An uptown beauty you could never escape (never escape)  
_ _Heaven don't have a name_

I feel the familiar coil of an orgasm building in my core. Involuntarily, I moan into his neck. 

“You wanna cum in front of all these people? God, you’d look so fucking hot—“ Barton is grating huskily into my ear. 

_She keeps it old school, feels like rock-n-roll_  
_But got that new groove, so unpredictable  
_ _I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

I slide my hands down to his pants and unbutton them. I need him inside me now _now **NOW**_ and I can’t fucking stand it—

And Barton pulls his goddamn fingers out of my pussy. He holds them up in front of me and in the flickering lights, I see my arousal on his hand. Lazily, he swipes his tongue up his middle finger; I pull his hand to me and take his pointer in my mouth and swirl my tongue around the tip of it. I lock eyes with Barton as I do so and I swear to everything holy, he looks like he’s gonna cream his pants. 

_Oh Lord, she keeps it old school, throw on Billie Jean_  
_'Cause she ain't no fool, she can be my beauty queen  
_ _I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

I run my hand down his pants and cup him; he groans as ease him out of his pants as discreetly as I can. He hoists up my right leg and I move my dress aside; he lines himself up with me and slides in. 

My cunt clamps down on him as he thrusts in time with the beat. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, kitten—“

I dig my nails into his sides and he hisses as I growl into his ear: “I should say the same to you, tomcat!”

Barton grabs a handful of hair on the back of my neck, loosening my updo. “I’m gonna make you eat your words—“ He yanks back on my hair— “—after I make you eat my cock—“ He rocks his hips into me and the angle provides enough friction on my clit to bring me close to the edge. 

He snickers as he hears me panting and thrusts one more time then withdraws, discreetly tucking himself into his pants. 

The song segues and he drags me off the dance floor and into the halls of the club. He pulls me to a room and opens the door. “I know the club owner. He keeps a room for me when I need to get out of the tower.” 

It’s basically a studio apartment with low level lighting. There’s a daybed with red cotton sheets and pillows and a black blanket. Next to it is a nightstand with several drawers. 

Barton closes the door and pins me up against it, kissing me roughly while I fumble to take the dress off. He pins my hands to the sides of my head. “Oh no. You show up in a dress and look so goddamn fuckable—I’m gonna take you right goddamn now—“ He releases my wrists and kneels before me, pushing the dress’s skirt aside and running a hot tongue up my entrance. “God you taste so good—give me more—“ He lifts my legs one at a time so I’m balancing against the door with my legs over his shoulders. 

I feel the coil tighten up for a third time and my thighs start squeezing together. 

And Barton, like fucking asshole he is, STOPS lavishing affection on my pussy and clit and pulls me off the bed. “Oh I am NOT done with you. You don’t get to cum until I’m ready for you to cum.” 

I _whine_ like a bitch in heat. “You—fucking—asshole—“ Barton drags me off the wall and brings me towards the bed. He drops me on it and pins me with his body as he opens the top drawer of the stand. He pulls out something that looks like a smooth Christmas tree and presents it to me. “What is that?!” 

Barton cocks his head at me. “You’ve never seen a butt plug before?” 

I shake my head. “No. What does it do?”

Barton’s grin nearly splits his face. “I am so glad you asked that question, kitten.” He runs the plug down my body to my dripping cunt and inserts it. My eyes roll back into my head as he pumps it slowly in and out. As I’m approaching my climax for the fourth time, he pulls it out and shows me. “It’s all nice and wet, which is good because it’s gonna go in your tight asshole.” 

“What—Wait—“ 

Barton leans in, pinning my body with his again as he pulls a silk rope from the second drawer. “I have a theory, kitten. Have you ever done an alcohol enema?” 

“Yeah, everyone has—“ A realization hits me as he’s tying my wrists together, then to the bed. “Wait, you’re thinking of you fuck me in the ass that I might actually absorb more faster?!”

“And your powers may be more potent.” Barton nods. He spreads my legs and swipes the plug over my entrance a few more times before pressing the tip of it against my asshole. 

“I—I’ve never done this before.” 

The plug is removed. “Do you want to stop?” Barton asks gently, a change of tone from his possessive one earlier. 

I shake my head. “No, no, I want to, just...just go slow.” 

“That I can do, kitten.” Barton leans forward and licks my cheek then gently probes my asshole with the plug. He works the plug in slowly, spreading my hole until it’s firmly seated. 

I feel so dirty but so _turned on._ I let out what I hope is a sexy whine as Barton sits back to admire his handiwork. 

“You look so fucking hot like this, oh my god.” 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” I retort. 

Barton reaches into the back of his pants and actually pulls out his phone. He holds it up and actually takes a damn picture. “Oh yes.” He puts his phone on the top of the nightstand and stands up on the bed, removing his shirt slowly, then his pants. 

He’s fucking commando. Oh my god. 

And he _shaved._ He sits on my chest, balancing himself against the bed frame, then puts a hand on his half hard cock and slowly strokes it to life. “Remember when I said I was gonna make you eat my cock?” 

_Oh hell yes._ I nod. This whole thing is new to me but I am loving every goddamn filthy second of it. 

Barton grabs the hair on the side of my head an angles it to his liking, then pokes the tip into my mouth. “Can you move your legs?” 

His cock in my mouth, I nod and demonstrate by lifting a knee to his back. 

“Okay. Do that if you need me to ease up. I can’t hear you so a safe word isn’t gonna work here and I am not a fan of being bit—at least there, anyways.” 

I nod then moan around his cock as it slowly proceeds into my mouth and taps the back of my throat. 

He rolls his hips, thrusting and groaning, letting his head fall back. “God, kitten, you take my cock so well—“ 

I feel his balls begin to clench as they slap against my chin and I hollow my cheeks. He cries out and thrusts faster, then yanks himself out and bends over me. “You tryna to make me cum too early, kitten?” 

I lick his cheek. “Serves you right.” 

“Oh you got a mouth on you, girl!” Barton laughs. 

“You’ve got one yourself, tomcat!” I wriggle underneath him. “You can put it to better use down south!” 

“Is that so?” He kisses, licks and nips a trail from my mouth through my clothed tits and down my still dressed belly, then shifts the dress aside and kisses my thighs and inner legs and everywhere but where I need him to kiss. 

I gasp as he intentionally avoids my clit and pussy and shove them towards him. “GoddammitBarton— _oh!_ ”

He rewards my persistence with a flick of his tongue into my pussy. “Mmm—so good—“ 

And once again, I’m brought close to the edge. 

And once again, he fucking STOPS. “PleasepleasePLEASE—“ 

“You wanna cum, kitten?” He murmurs into my cunt. “Beg me.” 

“Please let me cum please please oh fuck I can’t stand it PLEASE—!” I arch my back as Barton sits up. He flips me over, twisting the rope that holds me to the bed, and slowly draws the plug out of my ass, leaving my hole wide open. He lines himself up with me and slowly presses into my ass.

It’s a whole different feeling to be filled in the ass. It felt fucking amazing. 

As soon as he’s seated firmly in me, Barton begins to thrust in and out of my ass. 

“I love hearing you beg—“ he gasps out. “You gonna cum for me? You gonna scream my name?” 

“God—yes—please—“

“Come on, kitten, do it—cum for me—“ Barton reaches down between my legs and rubs my clit as he growls into my ear. “Cum for me— _scream my name—_ “

And my body obeys that voice by tightening up. I swear to myself if he doesn’t let me cum, I will cut him— “ClintClintCLINT—!” 

My orgasm hits me like ten thousand tidal waves as he floods me with his cum and I see stars, then black.


	3. Clint, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover that men are dicks sometimes.

I wake up on my back to a cool cloth on my cheek and a pair of concerned blue eyes. I’m on my back on the bed and my hands are free. “...wha’appened?”

“You blacked out.” Clint puts a hand on my forehead, then checks my pulse at my wrists and neck. “Your temperature is good and your pulse is good. You okay?” He’s wearing a pair of shorts and I’m still in that dress. 

“...that was intense.” I say, still foggy. 

Clint chuckles. “That’s...never actually happened before on my end. Never had anyone pass out on me.” 

“...that makes two of us. How long have I been out?” 

“About an hour. Here—“ Clint hands me a cup of water with a straw in it. “As soon as I realized you were out, I stopped and put you on your back.” 

“Did you…?” I don’t remember if he climaxed. 

“Oh yes.” Clint smiles at me. “Just before you passed out. You?”

“I think so.” 

Clint gathers me in his arms and helps me sit up. I start taking off the dress. “Whoa, hey, I admire your enthusiasm but you gotta take it easy.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just uncomfortable right now.” Naked, I lay back down, luxuriating in the soft sheets. “And these are soft as hell.” 

“Never underestimate the power of cotton sheets fresh out of the dryer.” Clint lays beside me and tucks one arm under my neck then wraps his arm around my chest. Just like with Bruce, it feels safe. I curl into him and sigh and I fall asleep. 

———

I wake up some time later. It’s dark and Clint is snoring next to me. I’m still on my side with his arm as a pillow but he’s on his back facing away. I shift to curl against him and he murmurs sleepily. I’m almost tempted to suck him off but he’s too deep in sleep to really enjoy it. 

I get up and find the bathroom. When I finish and wash my hands and face, I leave to find Clint looking over at me sleepily with his hand around his cock. “...join me?” 

“Totally.” I crawl into bed between his legs and pull him into my mouth. He fucks up into my face, then suddenly pushes me off with a curse. I look at him questioningly. 

“Don’t wanna cum in your mouth,” he whispers. He sits up and guides me to the position he wants: face down, ass up. He slides into me and pounds away, grunting and groaning. “—you feel so damn _good_ —“ He snakes a hand between my legs and rubs my clit and I gasp as I climax around him; he cums a few moments later with a moan. 

Instead of pulling out, he sits back and pulls me to him so he’s sitting up and I’m in his lap. He scoots back so he’s leaning against the corner of the daybed with his cock still in me. 

I look at the digital alarm clock across the room. It’s about four thirty. “What time are we supposed to be wherever?” 

“‘Bout six, lobby of Stark tower,” comes the sleepy reply. It’s not too far away but I’m wired. 

I grind my ass into Clint’s groin and he runs a hand up my side. “...you want more, kitten?” 

“Only if you can handle it, tomcat—“ I turn in his lap, relishing in the groan and the stirring of his dick. 

———

We spend all day moving debris. Clint, not having any superpowers, stays out of the way to direct traffic. Bruce is absent as well, leaving me with Rogers, Barnes and a tall guy with long blonde hair and some kind of accent that reminds me of the Swedish Chef. 

Rogers and I are paired together. “Good morning, Captain.” 

“You don’t have to be formal, Sarah; Steve is fine.” Rogers says as he hefts a piece of rebar. 

“Habit. I’m not not familiar with you.” I say, clearing chucks of concrete into the dump truck. _I’d LIKE to be, but you’re not interested_. I change the subject as I pick up smaller pieces with my hands. “Who’s the tall drink of water over with Sergeant Barnes?” 

“Oh him? He’s Thor, our resident god.” 

I snicker. “Don’t sell yourself short, Captain, you’re still pretty good looking yourself.” 

Rogers turns to me and blinks, then lets loose a gorgeous laugh. “No, no, seriously—he’s a god! Norse god of thunder. But thank you for the compliment!”

Oh man, I really wish you were into women… “he single?” 

“As far as I know. We get this taken care of and I’ll introduce you to him.” 

———

Clint doesn’t appear to be too happy as I’m introduced to Thor Odinson. I make a point to talk to him later. 

Thor is basically just _beefcake_ and he kinda smells like pine, like we didn’t just finish cleaning up an entire city. He holds my hand in his large one and plants a kiss on the back of it, giving me a wink and making me blush fiercely. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, m’lady.”

Oh shit, I’m sold. I’m putty in his hands and if he carried me off to a far away castle, I wouldn’t mind in the least. 

But right now, Clint is a factor. I don’t know what we are but judging by the looks on his face, he thinks we're something more than what we actually are. I don’t really want to deprive myself of some supreme dick but I don’t want to be tied down either. 

That night, after we finish, I jump in the shower at my apartment in Stark Tower. Literally as soon as I get out, my doorbell rings. 

It’s Clint and he looks...needy as fuck. He’s holding a fresh pizza and a two liter of soda. “Brought ya dinner?” 

“Ooh, yay, I’m starving. Come on in.” I run back to my room and throw on some chill pants and a t-shirt then sprint back to the living room. Clint’s got Brooklyn 99 playing. 

The pizza is delicious and the episode is hysterical. It actually feels fun. 

As the episode draws to a close, Clint loops his arm around my shoulders. “So what are we, Sarah?” 

“I don’t know, man.” I fucking hate these conversations. 

“Are we exclusive?” 

“Do you want to be?” 

Clint takes a deep breath. “Not really.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank fuck.” 

Aside from the ends credits to B99, the room is silent for a few seconds. 

Then Clint starts laughing. I join in. “I’m not an exclusive kind of guy. Not right now, anyways!” 

“Same here, man.” I nudge him in the side. “You’re a good guy and the sex is amazing but neither of us is ready for any of that.”

“So you’re cool if I sleep around?”

“As long as you’re cool with me doing that!” I giggle as he playfully pulls me on top of him. “And as long as you get tested frequently too!”

“You know it—nngh—“ Clint gasps as I slither off his lap and onto my knees before him. “Eager tonight, are we?” 

“Canya blame me?” I give him the puppy face and undo his pants. He’s half hard already and I give him a lick up the underside of his shaft then take him slowly into my mouth. 

“Keep doing that and watch what happens—oh fuck—“ Clint’s head falls back against the couch as I deepthroat him. “God yes—“ 

After a couple of moments, he pushes me off of him and over the coffee table. He turns me over, removes my pants, spreads my legs and plunges into me with a grunt. He pulls me up against him so my back his flush with his chest and pins me there with one hand, then rubs my clit with the other. “Come on, kitten—“ 

I cum with a cry and he empties himself into me shortly after. Sated for the moment, he allows us to fall back onto the couch. 

After a few moments, he shifts us so we’re laying on our sides. Brooklyn 99 is still going on. I think the last thing I remember is the credits rolling. 

———

We fuck like rabbits every chance we get over the next few months. It’s rough, needy and dominant on his end but Clint takes great pains to take care of my needs as well as his own. 

———

“I’m going away for a bit,” Clint says to me one morning as I’m wondering when the last time I went grocery shopping was. “I just found out a few minutes ago. I’ve got to report in around noon.” 

I pout jokingly. “Who’s gonna ‘take care’ of me when you’re gone?” 

Clint shrugs. “I don’t know.” His tone isn’t humorous. 

And I realize that something is up. “Clint, what’s going on.”

He seems...deflated. “Nothing.” 

I side-eye him. “Clint.” 

He turns to look at me. “I ain’t gonna ask you to wait for me because that’s not the deal…”

“Clint, I thought you didn’t want to be exclusive.” 

“I don’t,” Clint says shortly. 

“So there’s nothing to say,” I respond. 

Clint gets up to leave as I stalk off to go get dressed. 

In my bedroom, I sit with my head in my hands. I don’t love Clint, I know this. I’m sure he knows this. 

But his attitude is just… _weird._ And I’m confused as hell.

I miss the door opening and nearly miss the weight next to me on the bed. I jump when a gentle hand lays on my shoulder. 

“Look, I…” Clint looks chagrined. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you—“ 

“I ain’t hurt, I’m fucking confused.” I look him straight in the face. “You tell me don’t want to be exclusive, then you act like you do. What the fuck—mmph?!” 

Clint silences me with a deep kiss. He breaks it long enough to say “I don’t know what I want” and returns to kissing me, his hands roaming my body. 

“We should stop, then.” I say, returning the kiss. 

“We should.” He’s taking off my robe now. 

“Last time?” 

“Last time,” Clint acknowledges as he strips off my underwear and pushes me into the bed. He pins me to the bed as I buck into him, lavishing kisses down my tits and abs. 

He slides a finger into me, testing me. I gasp as he puts his mouth on my clit and kneads a boob with his free hand. 

“Gon’ make you cum—gon’ make you scream for me—“ he murmurs into my cunt. And I do, crashing quickly into orgasm like a bull in a china shop. Clint turns me onto my stomach and drives in, pinning a wrist to the small of my back and tangling his hand into my hair. 

It’s rougher than usual, but I’m good with it. 

Clint moans my name and collapses onto me. He slides a hand between my legs and rubs my sensitive clit and I hiss. “Again, kitten—“ He rocks his hips against me and the combination of the hips and the thrusting and the rubbing brings me to a climax again. 

He withdraws from me, still hard, and turns me over again. I’m hazy from two orgasms and I just kind of lay there. He holds his body to mine and I feel his length against the inside of my thigh. He rocks his groin against mine but does not slide in. 

“I want this to last, kitten—“ Clint leans down to drop a kiss on my lips. 

And suddenly I know what this session is. 

It’s a goodbye. 

He sits up and runs his hands up and down my body, taking in the feel of it, ghosting over my breasts and stomach, pressing hot and needy kisses to my lips, face and neck. I moan under his ministrations and he kisses my mouth and slides into me. 

My cunt is still wet from two orgasms and he goes in easily. He buries his face into my neck and pins me down, then fucks into me like there’s no tomorrow. 

And there isn’t. Not for us anyways. 

He lets go of one of my hands and slides his between us to rub on my clit again. “—Clint—I can’t—“ It actually _hurts._

“Yes, you can, kitten—“ Clint growls into my neck. “Give it to me—one more—“ He continues to stroke me, wrenching the orgasm from me. I cry out and arch my back as I cum; he stiffens and releases inside me with a shuddering gasp. 

He lays on me for a few more moments, then gets up, planting a kiss on my cheek. 

I don’t care when he leaves.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover people aren’t all bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: this chapter is heavy and is triggery as hell. Mentions of past rape and general court douchebaggery. Please understand that this actually does happen in the armed forces to BOTH sexes. Also understand that assault victims process their trauma differently.

Clint’s been gone a couple of weeks. I’m still pissed off at him, so I don’t care but I kinda do. I really do hope he’s alright—and not because I want to metaphorically murder him when he gets back. 

But right now, Rogers confronts me in the form of sitting across from me at breakfast. “What the hell happened between you and Clint??” 

“I have no idea, Captain and I feel weird talking about it with you since I hardly know you.” It is far too fucking early for this shit and I do not have the caffeine in my system for it. 

Rogers sits back with a hand over his face. “We need some heavy lifting done in the next few weeks. Is there anybody…?” _Who you can fuck to get your powers?_

“Not without hurting myself,” I reply. 

Rogers narrows his eyes. “Who’s been hurting you?” 

I nearly spit out my coffee. “Easy, Captain, nobody’s been hurting me—“ 

“But you just said—“ 

I cringe. “It’s a biology thing. The only other guy willing to do anything with me has...um...a problem with his...uh…’fluids’… Can we just not?” I finish, red in the face. 

Rogers blinks, then understanding dawns on his face. “Ah, I get it now. So long as nobody is hurting you, we don’t have to talk about anything like that.” 

“Please can we just avoid talking about my personal life?” I beg. “I hate talking about it because it involves other people and I really don’t want to be any more of a drama source than I am.” 

Rogers cocks his head. “What do you mean? I think you and whoever you’ve slept with have been pretty discreet.” 

I put my head in my hand. “Oh come on. New girl on the team, she starts sleeping with someone, someone gets jealous, suddenly there’s drama and who gets the blame and the gossip? The FNG.” 

“I’d like to think we’re all reasonable individuals, here,” Rogers responds dryly. 

Then he puts.

A goddamn hand.

On mine.

“But if you have any issues with anyone, you come see me, okay?” 

Speechless because _he. Is. Touching. Me,_ I just nod. GodDAMMIT, I wish he was into me because I sure as fuck am into him. 

Barnes is another matter entirely. The man ninjas up on me out of nowhere, holding two cups of coffee and saying “Who is giving you a hard time?” 

Recovering from my coronary and my subsequent near fatally embarrassing fall out of the chair I’m sitting in, I manage to gasp out: “Your face is!” That’s literally the first thing that came to mind and as soon as it’s out of my mouth, I instantly regret it. 

Barnes just stands there, stunned and Rogers sits back with a smirk on his face. “Buck, you may have just met your match in the snark department.” 

Recovering, Barnes sets the coffees down on the table and leans dangerously close to me. His breath tickles my ear as I stare wide eyed at Rogers—who is looking on with great interest, bottom lip bit by nearly incandescent white teeth as Barnes whispers huskily: “That mouth may get you in trouble one day; maybe you need something to occupy it.” His tongue barely, BARELY wisps over the shell of my ear. 

Oh. My. Fucking. Shit. Arousal pools in my core and I am sorely disappointed when Rogers stands up, grabs Barnes by a fistful of chestnut hair and meets his mouth in a possessive kiss. He then grabs Barnes by the hand and drags him down the hallway to destinations unknown. 

I take back what I said about not enough caffeine. There are not enough cold showers in the universe for this. 

———

My third cold shower was as unsuccessful as the first two in killing my horniness so I sit in the living area looking for something on TV to take my mind off of Barnes and Rogers. 

They’re both insufferably sexy, especially when they kiss each other like they did in front of me. 

I switch over to cartoons because god _dammit_ , I’m horny and there’s nothing I can do about it so may as well watch Spongebob. 

And then that pine scent permeates the living room. 

Thor sits down across from me with an entire pizza and a two liter of Coke. “I am constantly amazed by the foods on Midgard!” He says, cramming a bite of pepperoni in his mouth. 

“Pizza is great but have you tried pad Thai?” I say, relieved for the distraction. Anything to get my mind off of Rogers and Barnes.

“What is this you speak of?” Thor gives me a questioning look. 

I give him a grin and dial up the Thai delivery place. 

Forty five minutes later, there is pad thai, along with coconut curry soup, satay chicken and something vaguely seafood smelling on the coffee table and Thor is literally drooling on his plate. I show him how to use chopsticks; after a few tries, he just gives up and switches to a fork. 

He inhales the pad Thai. 

Along with the satay chicken.

And the soup.

And whatever the fish thing is. 

“This is amazing! I love it!” He exclaims as he puts down the container. “I must order more of this later.” 

I smirk and finish up my pad Thai then pop a mint into my mouth. Full, I lean back on the couch with a sigh of contentment. “You know what’s better than being full?” 

Thor hums at me through the remainder of the fish thing. 

“Having someone else pay for it!” _Thank you for the credit card, Tony Stark; remind me to send you a fruit basket._

“Isn’t that the truth!” Thor cleans off the plate and grabs the two liter. He pours me a cup and chugs the rest, then lets out a satisfied belch. 

“Nice.” I chug mine and answer with my own belch. Thor stares at me for a minute and starts laughing. We share a belly laugh for a few minutes and I sit back, wiping a tear from my eye. 

After the giggling ends, Thor looks at me and asks: “How have you never had a fully belly?” 

I startle, then sag on the couch. “I, uh, I grew up in a rough neighborhood. My parents loved each other and loved me and my older brothers but sometimes that’s not enough. Momma was sick a lot and couldn’t work. Dad had a great job when I was born but he got laid off when I was six.” 

Thor leans closer, a thoughtful and gentle look on his face. I continue. “He took a job working security overnight at a bank. One night, when I was eleven, there was an armed robbery...” 

I stop, tears welling in my eyes. Thor senses my grief and he puts a companionable hand on my shoulder. 

“Daddy was killed trying to save the other guard.” I grab a napkin and dab at my eyes. “As if that wasn’t enough, Momma was diagnosed with cancer three months later on my twelfth birthday.” 

“You don’t have to continue,” he says softly. “It helps but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“Oh it gets worse from there,” I say into the napkin. “My oldest brother was 22 at that point and he had joined the Marines for us—me and my other brother. He had been in for four years as a medic when his squad was ambushed outside of Fallujah. He didn’t make it.” 

“Such tragedy in such a short time.” 

“Yeah, all this happened in less than a year.” I sniffled. “My auntie took me in but my brother was 18 and a legal adult; he got into gangs and drugs. He’s in prison now.” 

Thor clicks his tongue softly. “I heard you were a warrior of sorts as well?” 

“If you could call it that,” I sigh. “I joined the Army as soon as I graduated high school to get out of New York. It didn’t work.” 

“I see that.”

“I didn’t do much of anything. I served my time as a medic and I got out.” I don’t want to ever touch on the real reason I got out. Not with him. Not with anyone. 

Thor starts to say something but stops himself. He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder again. He and I clean up the rest of the food and our trash in silence and I flee to my room and lock it. 

———

I wake up several hours later to a gentle knock on my door. It’s Natasha. “You okay? Haven’t seen you for a while.” 

I nod. “Just needed a cat nap.” I invite her in. 

“Thor had mentioned that you were kind of upset earlier,” Natasha says gently. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I say, trying to inject what I hope is a tone of warning in my voice. 

“But you should,” Nat responds. “I’ve read your secret file, the one not even Cap has access to.” 

I freeze. 

That file has the reason I left the army. “H-how?” I demand. 

She shrugs. “Master spy. I haven’t told anyone and I won’t; that information will stay in your file and I refuse to use it against you.” 

I relax but only a little. “Do you...do you want the whole story?” 

“If it will help you heal.” Natasha takes my hand and pulls me to the couch to sit down. 

———

_“Oh come on, sergeant, you know you want it—“_

_“Get your hands off me, Lieutenant!!”_

_It’s useless and I can’t fight it; his pants come down, my uniform skirt goes up, there’s penetration and his satisfaction._

_The pain and warmth are too much and I try to push him off. When he pins my wrists to the desk as he finishes, I push back against him. I just want him **out** of me and **off**._

_Suddenly, he is—and in a broken pile across the room._

_I don’t know what’s worse, the humiliation of the assault or the degradation of the courts._

———

“...I ended up with an other than honorable discharge for the assault; the fucking Army paid his bills, retired him medically and sent him home with a full benefits package.” I look over at Natasha. She’s got a hand over her mouth and barely contained tears in her eyes.

“That’s...that’s awful,” she whispers. “What about _why_ you hurled a guy across the room with your mind?” 

“They didn’t believe me,” I respond bitterly. “A lieutenant with a spotless record versus a sergeant with a shitty background. It was a he said she said circus and they didn’t fucking believe me.” 

“Is that when you found out…? About your powers, I mean.” 

I nod, tears streaming down my face. “I was a virgin until that point. Nobody cared that he’d just raped me; they cared that I fractured his spine and shattered his sternum.” 

Nat looks like she wants to murder something. I can absolutely relate. I break down on the couch and Nat wraps me in her arms. She holds me silently for a few moments while I let it all out. 

“Then you came back from court and your house was on fire? That’s what’s in the file.” 

I nod. “Yeah and I was on the streets. My aunt had died right before I shipped out to Iraq and my brother is still in jail so it’s just me.” I feel her arms tighten around me protectively. “Don’t do anything stupid, now. I think I’ve got that covered.” 

Nat snorts. “Nobody besides me and Fury knows. I’m not gonna tell anyone and Fury is...out.” 

“Thanks, Nat.” It felt good to just be _believed_ , to be _heard._


	5. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my past begins to catch up to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: PTSD is a real thing, a reaction to any type of trauma. Please seek mental help after a trauma to help you heal.

Thor is a good guy. He really is. 

But god _dammit_ the flowers are a little much. 

We haven’t even done anything yet and he’s sending me flowers. Red roses. 

After the fifth dozen in as many days, I look helplessly over at Nat. She shrugs. “He’s old fashioned? I have no idea.” 

Whatever. I’m heading to the gym. I don’t have anyone to actually fuck right now and I’m certainly not going to go around asking for it so the best I can do is work out and train at the marksmanship range. 

It’s just me in there today so I break out my headphones and stick them in my ears, then start running on the treadmill. Shinedown blasts in my ears as I pick up the pace and maintain my speed. 

I blow through the Leave A Whisper album and move on to Us and Them, leaving the treadmill for the weights. 

I’m restless. I don’t want to just fuck my way through the Avengers. I want to prove myself worthy of the team. I want to be on the team because I’m worthy, not because I’ve slept with two of them. 

I want...something. Not necessarily sex but something. I burn off some energy doing weighted leg lifts, then move on to the punching bag and the Threat to Survival album. I punch and kick my way through Cut the Cord and Asking For It. 

My sixth sense, something every woman develops after, goes off. I turn, a fist raised, ready to throat punch whoever is behind me. 

It’s Thor. He’s prepared and lightly bats my fist aside. I take my headphones out of my ears and turn off my music. “Hey.” 

“Hello.” Awww, he looks like a goldie puppy looking for a treat or praise. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just burning off some energy.” I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. “Just...antsy. Like, what am I supposed to do here.” 

“I know what you mean,” Thor smiles. “It’s been too long since there’s been a good fight.” He stands behind the punching bag. “I’ll hold it and you punch.” 

I could use a workout buddy. “Okay, thanks.” 

He holds the bag while I jab and punch. I feel like he’s sizing me up—for what, I don’t know. 

It becomes clear about ten minutes later. I stop to take a break. “Thanks again.” 

“You’re holding back your punches,” Thor says, somewhat amused. 

“I didn’t want to accidentally hurt you,” I said. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I instantly regret it. He is a god, after all. 

Thor grins. “Give me your best hit.” 

I rear back and launch my fist at his face. It lands solidly on his cheek, but it only staggers him. He resets himself, including the cheesy grin, and waves his hands in a “bring it” attitude. 

More than a little annoyed, I swing at him again. This time, he deflects it easily. Now incensed, I go at him again, this time with my left hand. 

Thor knocks that aside too and sends me staggering to the side. Not allowing me to recover, he pushes an open hand against my rib cage that sends me crashing to the floor. 

I get to my feet as he advances on me. “The fuck, man?” 

“Train how you fight and you won’t ever be surprised,” Thor says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’ve got a lot of natural strength but you also have a lot of speed. Not so much range but you can use that to your advantage.” 

I realize this for what this is: a lesson. A chance to blow off some steam. “Okay, so what do you suggest?” 

“Get close and deliver a lot of damage.” Thor sets up into a generic unarmed stance. “Object of the game here is to get in without me stopping you. I won’t actually hit you but you can hit me.” 

“What happened to ‘train as you fight’?” I say, setting myself up. 

“Well, if I hit you, hospitalization is best case scenario,” he replies with a snort. “Now, as the midgardians say, ‘come at me’!” 

I launch myself at Thor, ducking under a swing and coming up from beneath. He grabs my wrist and flicks me away, like I’m a bug or something. “Too slow!” 

I switch angles and come in from his left. Thor steps aside and, with a one handed push, sends me sprawling. I end up on my side and instinctively lashed out with a leg—

—and connected with his knee. It didn’t hurt him but it might have hurt an average person. 

“Well done!” Thor helps me to my feet. “You don’t depend on rules, which is a good thing in a fight.” 

“There’s only one rule in a fight: get out alive.” I retort. 

“And you are correct on that one. What gets you out alive is you knowing how to react and training your muscles how to react.” 

“Muscle memory.” I nod. 

“That is the idea.” Thor responds. “Again. We’re going to keep going til you knock me down.” 

———

It’s a grueling two hours but there’s literally nothing else to do. It’s definitely an energy killer.

For the umpteenth time, Thor knocks me to the floor. I get up and reset myself. 

“Clearly it’s not working, Sarah.” Thor gives me a withering stare. “You have the natural strength, you just don’t have enough of it. Be smarter than your opponent. Read their body language.” 

I snort. Body language is something I am embarrassingly familiar with. This man’s body language is definitely showing me how to knock him down. 

So I reset myself and wave my hands for Thor to come at me. He does and I duck or dodge the strikes. 

I know for a damn fact this wouldn’t work on anyone I’m actually fighting with and I don’t care. Right now I want Thor on his back so I can go wash my gross ass off and soak in the tub. I duck into range to ghost my hands along his impressive thigh. It distracts him long enough for me to gaze into his face as I bite my lip seductively. 

He freezes up and I manage to trip him and he falls to the floor. “Gotcha—shit!” Thor grabs my wrist and pulls me down so I land on top of him, then rolls so I’m under him and his hips are pressing against mine. 

“Now I’ve got you,” he whispers triumphantly. 

“But I knocked you down, so we’re done here—ack!,” I giggle, which turns into a scream as he leans down and LICKS the side of my cheek lightly. I feel him harden slightly as I run my hands up his sides. 

“Two can play at your game,” he whispers in my ear, rolling his hips into me. “You’re too wound up, dearling, for this to work.”

I arch my back, pressing my body into his. “You gonna help me relax or something?”

“Perhaps.” He switches to my other ear and nips at it; his breathing turns to heavy panting as I wrap my legs around him and squeeze slightly. 

Clint has already made his preferences clear, I think to myself. Out loud, I say: “Why not now?” and pull his head to mine to swipe my tongue lightly across his cheek. 

Thor closes his eyes and lets out a beautiful groan. “Nngh—! You little minx!”

I try to wriggle out from under him and he lets me go. I back my way seductively to the showers and beckon him to follow me after making sure there’s no one else in them. He follows me and locks the stall, then turns around and cages me against the wall, leaning in to kiss me. 

As he does—all tongue—he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist, turning on the shower to just cooler than the fires of hell, then presses me against the wall. 

The steam build as we strip our clothes and leave them on the floor to get wet from the stream. I know I have spare clothes in my locker, I just don’t care at the moment: Thor slides a large hand down to rub my clit and I close my eyes and groan. 

Okay the accent is _ridiculously_ sexy but then he starts murmuring something in Asgardian or whatever language they speak up there and it’s like a switch. He could be saying he’s doing laundry or watching TV for all I know but damn it’s sexy as hell. 

He pulls his hand back and positions his cock at my entrance, then pushes in. He’s bigger what I expected and he growls low in his throat as he slides in. I gasp as he hits a particularly sweet spot and he holds my hips as he thrusts in and out. I grab his shoulders as he pumps into me. 

My climax is quick to come (hah!) and Thor stiffens, gasps and pumps into me faster. As he cums, he leans into my shoulder and moans something in his native language. He leans against me as we come down from our respective highs. 

As our breathing evens out, he gently lowers me to stand on the stall floor. He presses himself lightly against me: “Tonight, my place?” 

I nod, eyes closed. “Oh yeah.” 

He drops a light kiss on my cheek and leaves the stall. 

———

There is ultimate power coursing through my veins and I can feel it. 

I’m outside my room right after the gym and shower and debating on just going straight to Thor’s room. 

I decide against it and go into my room. 

On my table is an envelope, which immediately sets me off because it wasn’t there when I left. I open it. 

And the flashbacks start. 

———

I wake up an unknown time later in someone’s strong arms. Definitely not Nat: one of them is metal. “You okay?” 

I’m on the floor with my head in his lap. I look up into a pair of concerned blue eye framed by shaggy brown hair. “...huh?”

Bucky slowly eases his lap from under my head. “I was walking by and I heard screaming. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ 

I sit up slowly with Bucky helping me up and look around. 

My living room is a disaster and that’s putting it mildly. Everything’s been tossed and anything glass is shattered. There’s a lot of it scattered around. The furniture’s been flipped like toys and the cupboards are emptied. 

It takes me a full two seconds to realize what happened and what the cause of it was. That fucking envelope and its contents. 

Bucky’s sitting beside me on the floor, a knowing look on his face. “Trigger?” He asks gently.

I nod, tears streaming down my face. Bucky takes my hand in his flesh one and rubs an infinity symbol on the back of it over and over with his thumb. I feel myself calming somewhat and he gathers me into his arms like a doll. I bury my head into his chest and the crying starts.

“I...I don’t know what happened and I’m not gonna ask,” Bucky says quietly after a deep breath. “You’ll say something when you’re ready. I just want you to know you’re not alone and you have friends here, okay?” 

He continues after I nod into his shirt. “I get them too. Most people know the Winter Soldier but very few people know James Barnes. They don’t know that I still wake up screaming from nightmares. They don’t know that what I did and what was done to me still haunts me.” 

I think I hear footsteps and I feel Bucky tightening his arms around me. Keeping my head into his chest with one hand, he does something with the other hand that I can’t see. He continues to hold me and rub my back gently and I hear the sounds of my furniture being moved and a broom sweeping up glass. 

The energy that I had used suddenly wears off and I fall asleep against Bucky’s chest.


	6. ~Intermission~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover the past isn’t what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: this chapter contains a description of a sexual assault. If you are triggered by this, do not read the paragraph past “Okay here’s the timeline”. It is marked in italics and you have been warned!

I’m not in a good headspace.

I wake up alone again in my bed, which isn’t the issue. What the issue was—and still is—is that _goddamn_ letter, wherever it is. 

A knock sounds at my bedroom door. It’s Natasha with a concerned look on her face. She wrinkles her nose as she says: “You’ve been in your room for a week. You okay?” 

My shoulders sag. The days seem to run together now. 

“Everyone’s been asking me about you,” Nat continues softly. “Your apartment door was open and I just wanted to check on you.” 

I’m kinda at a loss for words, so Nat just wraps her arm around my shoulders and guides me into the bathroom. She closes the lid to the toilet and sits me on it, then turns on the water for a bath, dumping in some soap. “When I said everybody, I meant just Thor, Bruce, Bucky and Steve. Tony and Pepper are... out of town and I haven’t seen Sam or Rhodey in ages.” 

She helps me out of my stale clothes and guides me into the water. It’s hot and comforting. I sigh as she lifts my head and places a folded towel under it. “We all heard about...the incident,” she says gently. “Bucky is probably the most likely person to relate to you. Nobody knows about your past, I promise—“ She sits me up and scrubs my neck and ears after running water through my hair to soak it. “You should talk with him. Him and Steve both; they understand PTSD more than I ever could without having a degree.” 

Something cool touches my head and I jump but settle after realizing it’s just shampoo. 

I’m numb and silent as Nat continues to wash me down. “I’m told this is normal, that everyone reacts to trauma a different way.” She rinses my hair with the care of a mother. “But you need to know that what happened to you is not your fault. I’m the only one here that knows what happened but you won’t face judgement if you told other people. Like a therapist.” Nat leans over and pulls the plug and I watch, distant, as a week’s worth of filth and years’ worth of shame swear down the drain. “Most of us see one occasionally.”

Nat helps me out of the bath and guides me to my bed, where she sits me down and pulls out some clean clothes. “Can I ask where the envelope is?”

I motion to the living room and Nat leaves then returns with the envelope. “Are you okay with me reading this?” I nod and she opens it and unfolds the paper inside. “It’s a political ad.”

I flinch and nod again. 

“Is this him?” She doesn’t show me the flyer. “Is this the man that hurt you?” 

I nod for the third time and tears begin to flow down my face. 

“He’s running for fucking city council.” Nat gripes as she stuffs the paper back into the envelope. “You should say something.” 

I shake my head. I know what happens to women and girls that speak out against their assaulter, especially if he’s a ‘wonderful family man and upstanding member of the community’, as quoted from the flyer. 

“Sarah, there may be other victims. If you come forward…”

I snap my head up and speak for the first time in a week. “I have an other than honorable discharge and no witnesses. Nobody’s going to believe me.” 

“You’ve got to say something, regardless.” Nat stands her ground. 

“I’ll...think on it.” 

Nat isn’t satisfied with that answer but she doesn’t press forward. “Okay. Have you eaten?” 

I motion towards the protein bar wrappers and the bottles of water scattered across the floor. Nat rolls her eyes. “No, I mean FOOD food. A salad, a burger, anything?”

I shake my head no. Natasha goes to the cabinets and starts opening doors looking for something. “When’s the last time you went grocery shopping?!” 

I shake my head again and before I complete the motion, Nat whips out her phone and sends a text. After she puts it away, she sets about cleaning up the trash. I try to stand on my own but find I’m dizzy and literally too physically weak to be of use—that’s what happens when you don’t eat properly for a week. 

“Well, you’re moving on your own, that’s a start,” Nat muses as she steadies me. “Have a seat, food will be here in a bit.” 

My mess is contained to the bedroom and Nat makes quick work of it. I try to sit up to help but she pushes me back to the bed. It’s my mess, I’ve got to clean it but dammit, she’s not letting me. Finally satisfied with her work—my mess cleaned up and laundry going—Nat helps me out to the dining room to sit me at the table with a cup of hot tea.

The apartment door opens to admit Bruce with some broth in a Tupperware, which he nearly drops on seeing me. “Oh man, it’s—“ 

Nat gives him a _look_ and Bruce shuts up. He puts the broth on the table and goes to the kitchen. After rummaging around my cabinets for a few minutes, he returns with a bowl and empties some of the broth into it. “Be slow with this,” he says gently. “It’s hot and if you eat too fast, you’ll get sick.” 

It’s chicken favored and tastes like a freaking smorgasbord; it’s warm going down my throat. I smile wanly at Bruce. “Thank you.” He gives me a gentle grin and leaves my apartment in a hurry. 

“He’s working on something,” Nat muses. “Anyways, we will start adding solids in a few days if you can tolerate that.” 

I look around my apartment. I haven’t been out of my bedroom in a week so it looks brand new. There’s new appliances and new tables and new furniture. I didn’t even know how bad the damage I did was but nobody’s said anything and I don’t think they’re going to. 

At least I hope not. 

———

The weeks go by. Nat keeps me company and my mood slowly improves. She drags me grocery shopping and I slowly come out of my funk.

And I’m pissed. 

“Who the absolute fucking fuck does he think he IS?!” I roar as I’m pacing the living room in my apartment three weeks after I get the letter. 

Nat watches me from the couch, munching on some pretzels. This guy, this ASSHOLE that I can’t even find it in me to remember his name, is running for an elected seat and all she can do is eat pretzels and egg me on. “What’re you gon’ do ‘bout it?” She asks around a mouthful. 

“I want to RUIN him like he did me!” I say before I realize it. Nat motions for me to continue. “I lost any shot I may have had at a normal life after the army! I got an other than honorable discharge—do you have ANY idea how hard finding a job is after that?!—and I lost my house and I ended up on the STREETS!!” 

“Wait, what?” Nat perks up. 

“What do you mean, ‘what’?!” I say, incensed. 

“You got back from wherever and your house was burned down?” 

I nod. “A couple days later, right as the investigation started—WAITAMINNIT.” 

“You think maybe…?” Nat trails off. “I gotta ask you: _where did your rape take place?_ ”

My jaw drops. 

———

_Okay here’s the timeline._

_I’d been in for a few years at that point and my term of enlistment was almost up. I wanted to stay in long, make a career out of it._

_I was talking to my lieutenant, Rob Masters, about staying in. It’s the end of the day and neither of us got to have that meeting. A phone call wasn’t optional in this case because I didn’t have a landline or a cellphone, just a Facebook page I’d been halfassedly keeping up with at the library._

_Any spare money I had after rent and basic utilities went to a lawyer for my brother in prison so I didn’t have a lot of money for anything of what I considered “extra”. I’d used my enlistment bonus to put down money for a used car and the rest for the move in fees for the house I was renting, so anything like cable or a cellphone was out of the question, even in this time._

_So Lieutenant Masters follows me home in his own car. It’s cool. I have no reason to distrust him._

_We go in and I sit in the living room._

_It’s a tiny place, a shack, really. It’s a one bedroom place an hour from the base, but it’s a roof over my head._

_It’s also mine._

_So we’re talking and Masters goes from sitting across from me to sitting beside me on the couch. He’s showing me paperwork and then suddenly his hand is on my back._

_“Sarge, with your record, you may not be able to advance…”_

_My record consists of several article 15s for general dumb shit, like forgetting a name tag on my digital cammies when we went out into the field; my rifle magazine mysteriously missing at the range; not passing the PRT; shit like that._

_I should have listened to my gut on this one. Masters’ hand goes lower and slides itself around my waist, then circles to the front of my belt buckle. “Uh...Eltee...what are you doing?”_

_“Come on, Sergeant, you know you want this…”_

_I wiggle away from him. “It’s unethical as hell!”_

_“You’ve been flirting with me in that uniform skirt, Riggs, and I’m gonna take my time with you—“ He turns me around so my back is against his chest._

_“Get your hands off me, Lieutenant!!” I can’t fight him. He’s too strong._

_Masters bends me over the table and restrains my wrists at the small of my back with one hand then rips off my hose and underwear with the other. He stashes the scraps in his jacket, then lines himself up with my entrance. I scream, a terrified, primal one. “Please—don't—let me go!”_

_“Oh I’m never gonna let you go—ngh!” Masters slams home, stealing my virginity with a rough thrust. “Jesus Christ, you feel so tight—“ He sets a brutal pace and I black out for a few moments._

_I see myself below. A weak thing, allowing someone to hurt me this way. I just lay there and take it; after several thrusts, he grunts and a warmth floods my core._

_Still semi hard, he yanks himself out and finishes climaxing on my ass. “Oh fuck yes—“ He fists himself back to life and penetrates me again. I scream as he shoves himself in and thrusts. He responds by sticking a finger, then two, in my ass. “Gonna fuck this tight asshole too—“_

_And he pulls out of my cunt and drives himself into my ass. I scream in agony and Masters wraps a hand around my throat. My brain screams “out OUT **OUT** ” but nothing happens. I push with my mind._

_And then suddenly it’s over._

_I turn around and Masters is crumpled on the floor, bleeding from his nose._

_The last thing I remember are the handcuffs on my wrists and the EMTs loading Masters into the ambulance._

_———_

_The week after, I come home from the hospital to my house burned to the ground and JAG waiting._

_I run. I go AWOL. I’ll die before I go back into that army building. I’d be a sheep in a den of wolves._

_I sleep in my car for three weeks until it’s repossessed._

_JAG is humiliating at best. Questions such as “why did you invite him to your house? Where you drinking? Were you on drugs?” Ricochet through my brain._

_“Lieutenant Masters has a spotless record; you have a shoddy one. Why should we believe you?”_

_“Why would your house burn down during the investigation?”_

_Why?_

_After the trial—in which I was brutally ripped apart on the stand—I’m drummed out with an other than honorable discharge for assault and arson._

_Nobody gives me a second glance when I turn in job applications and the Army won’t have anything to do with me._

———

Realization hits me like a fucking tank. “Nat—do you think—?!” 

Nat’s eyes narrow as she nods. “Did the cause of the fire come back?” 

“Yeah, as arson and it was pinned on me.” I take a breath. “What the fucking fuck holy shitballs—“ 

Natasha lets me rant for a few minutes. “Okay, sounds like we need a plan.” 

I feel like the Grinch getting a wonderfully awful idea. “But where do we start?” 

“I find a massage helps.” Nat winks and sees herself out the front door.


	7. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I find out that support isn’t just a backrub and a shoulder to cry on.

About an hour after Nat leaves, I’m still wound up and then it hits me.

I stood up the fucking god of thunder a few weeks ago. 

No sooner than I realize that, a knock sounds at my door. It’s Thor. He’s holding a bag of takeout in one hand and a black bag in the other. “Hey, I’m so sorry about the other week.” 

“There’s no need to apologize,” Thor says with a smile. “We have all been there at some point. Now then, Lady Romanoff has informed me that you need company this evening; I need to leave for Asgard in the morning and I did not want to go without seeing you.” 

“I wouldn’t say no, especially to company bringing their own food!” I hold open the door to allow him entrance. He brings the food in and puts it on the table but won’t let go of the black bag. “What’s in the bag?”

“Food first!” 

I can definitely agree with that. He’s brought Thai food: a selection of everything. We sit and eat. 

“I do have to ask,” Thor says around a mouthful of satay chicken. “Is everything all right?” 

I freeze, debating on telling him, then just sag against the couch. “Yeah, just been a rough week.” 

Thor seems to know I’m not telling him the full story so he waits; when I don’t continue, he slaps my back in a friendly manner. “Things will get better.”

We eat in silence for a few moments, then I lay against the couch, comfortably full, letting out a contented sigh as I do. “Thanks for the food.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Thor puts down his chopsticks and platter. “You look tense...might I offer a massage?” 

_Nat, you set me up, oh my god_. I chuckle to myself and say, “sure, I’d love one.” 

Thor grins and reaches into the black bag he brought. He pulls out some lotion and hands it to me; it’s chamomile scented. “Clothes off!”

Don’t gotta tell me twice. I undress and lay on my belly on the couch. I hear Thor open up the lotion and squeak when the cold hits my skin. 

Thor straddles my legs and sets his large, warm hands on my shoulders, then begins to rub the lotion in. I hmm in appreciation of his hands going to work on my muscles and the tension fades away. 

It feels so damn good and I’m keenly aware of this man’s reaction against my ass. I lift it a little and Thor leans forward to whisper in my ear: “did you want something?” 

I nod and am pleased to hear rustling. His weight leaves my legs as he removes his pants. He sits back on my legs, naked and his dick is warm and hard against my ass cheek. He puts his hands on my waist and leans forward. “Can I…?” I nod and spread my legs as much as I can to allow him access. 

He slides in easily and I gasp. With his hands on my waist, Thor thrusts in slowly, almost lazily. He murmurs something in Asgardian and bottoms out with a moan. 

This angle is new and feels amazing. He’s slow and steady, which allows me to feel everything. I close my eyes and left my head, gasping as Thor picks up the pace. 

Finally, just as I climax in a soft wave, he finishes with a groan and floods me. He leans over me, mouthing at my neck. “Better?” 

And suddenly, I know what I’m going to do. “Yeah.” Thor rolls off of me as I get up and start pulling on my clothes. 

“Nothing like a good massage to clear the brain,” Thor smirks. 

“Massage, right—“ I snort. “Thank you.” I plant a grateful kiss on his cheek and leave him in my apartment to go find Nat, grabbing the ad from the table as I do. 

———

“I see you two had a good time,” Nat says affiably when she opens the door. Barnes and Rogers are in her living room going over paperwork. “Is it just you and me talking or…?” 

“No, they can stay,” I let out a shuddering sigh. “Captain Rogers needs to hear this.” 

“It’s time, isn’t it,” Nat says. 

I nod. As difficult as it is to admit, she’s right about saying something. 

Plus my half assed plan kind of requires them. 

“Okay, have a seat on the couch.” 

Rogers looks at me with a question in his eyes; Barnes’s face is unreadable. I take a deep breath. “We need the others here too.” 

“Clint is still on his mission,” Rogers says. 

“We don’t immediately need him,” I reply. We are joined moments later by Thor and Bruce. 

And I tell them the whole story. All of it. Every single sordid detail. Complete with the political ad that came in the mail. 

I’m crying by the time I finish. I look up to see Bruce with tears in his eyes, a stoic Thor, an unreadable Rogers…

...and a murdery Barnes. He looks like he wants to find Masters and put him out of my misery in the slowest, most painful way possible. I am fairly certain if I asked him to do so, Barnes would carry it out. 

Instead, he gets up and wraps strong arms around me. I collapse into a full blown sob fest and he murmurs encouragements into my hair. “I gotcha, we’ve got you, he can’t hurt you anymore…” 

A crunching sound jerks my attention; Thor’s crushed the cup he was holding. I cringe and Bucky’s arms instinctively tighten around me.

Almost as if he’s protecting me. 

Bucky gives Thor a look and Thor looks down at me in Bucky’s arms and gives me a gentle smile. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Rogers asks quietly.

“It’s...it’s hard to explain,” I almost whisper, still in Barnes’s arms. “I felt like...like I would have been begging for help. Like I’d be a damsel in distress.” 

“Like you’d be an inconvenience,” Barnes says softly. 

“That’s it.” I nod in his arms. 

“So what do you want to do?” Bruce speaks up, finally, in a solemn tone. 

“I want the public to know who they’re trying to put in office,” I reply bitterly. “He’s a fucking pig.” 

“There’s no statute of limitations on rape in New York,” Bruce muses. “If you say something, maybe someone else will come forward.”

“I will help.” Thor spoke with the authority of a king. “I will do what I can from Asgard, but there is only so much I can do. I am not permitted to intervene in Midgardian politics.” 

“I’m in,” Nat says. 

“I’m definitely in.” Rogers now looks as stabby as Barnes does. It’s kind of cute. 

“You know I’m on board,” Barnes says as gently as possible—it still comes out like he wants to punch someone’s throat. 

“So what’s the plan?” Bruce asks. 

“I’m kinda winging it here but I want to make a report at the police station,” I say. “Then I want to go to whoever is running against him and talk to them. All of them,” I clarify—there’s more than one candidate.

“What about any evidence?” Rogers asks. “Anything of use would have been burned in the fire.” 

Resisting the urge to punch him in his perfect teeth, I say: “That’s the POINT. Since my place burned down and that happens to be where the assault took place, we can let the public draw their own conclusions.” 

“And maybe any other victims would come out of the woodworks,” Bruce says, lighting up. 

“That’s the plan, anyways.” I shrug. “He didn’t hit me, didn’t leave any bruises, and the only report anywhere is the hospital’s report, so the likelihood of him going to jail is low unless he hurt someone else.” 

“So what is the point if prison is not the goal?” Thor asks. 

“Justice. A side of life destroying humiliation.” I rub my hands together gleefully. 

“May I ask why you didn’t call the police?” Rogers questions.

I fix hard eyes on him. “Are you that clueless?!” 

Nat, silent til this point, stands up. “Steve, seriously. It’s not as easy as reporting. If it’s not a violent rape—“ I cringe and she continues anyways. “—the police are less likely to be called. He didn’t beat her or hurt her outside the actual penetration so the authorities are less likely to believe her.” 

“So why should I report anything if I’m not likely to believe me?” I rage. “The Army didn’t believe me; why would anyone else?” 

Rogers looks chagrined and Nat calms down. “Steve, many victims don’t report for multiple reasons. Lack of belief and lack of support are some of them.” 

Bruce interrupts. “The scene of the crime was damaged so any evidence from there may be inadmissible in court.” 

“So my only chance is to go with this and ignore the public opinion trial,” I say resolutely. 

“So who do you want to see first?” Bucky asks.


	8. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I find out that ending things with someone doesn’t have to be awkward

So I get a text from Bruce: “hey, need a favor”

“Ok?” 

“Want to talk in person”

So I go down to Bruce’s lab. He’s nervous and twitchy and begins to pace the room when I get there. “Okay, so, um… I may have made some headway in that little side project.” 

I’m confused. “Project…?” 

“Yeah, where you wouldn’t need to risk getting pregnant or getting sick just so you can have your powers.” Bruce looks a little crestfallen that I’ve forgotten. 

Truth be told, I appreciate him looking into alternative means. I want to have sex because I enjoy it, not because I have to. “Okay?” 

“So basically, I need samples.” The words come out in a rush. Bruce looks absolutely mortified to have to ask me that but I’ll bet it’s easier to ask me than to go up to, say, Rogers or Clint and ask for samples. 

“Okay, soooo…”

“They have to be uncontaminated.” Poor guy looks about ready to die of humiliation. “Meaning there can’t be other biologicals in the sample.” 

I get it. “Ah. Condoms it is—and no swallowing.” 

Bruce nods, apparently relieved he doesn’t have to explain it. “Can you and Clint…?”

I shake my head. “Clint’s out.” 

“Are you two not a thing anymore?” 

I couldn’t keep my shoulders from sagging. “We weren’t ever a thing. What about Thor?”

“He’s a god; I wouldn’t even know where to begin. What about Steve and Sergeant Barnes?” 

“I don’t think they’re into me…” Bruce says something about Rogers and Barnes that I didn’t catch. “Say what now?” 

“Never mind, forget I said anything,” Bruce backtracks. 

I perk up. “What about you?” 

Bruce flinches. “I thought about that but remember my stuff is radioactive.” 

“Can’t you just use it for comparison?” 

“It’s possible. You want to help?” That is the closest Bruce has ever come to flirting, at least with me, and I snort. 

“Yeah, I’ll help—“ I put my bag down and take off my coat. “Do you have any condoms?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Bruce is fumbling with his shirt. 

I walk over to him and put my hands on his. His hands are shaking and me touching him seems to have a calming effect. His hands stop shaking and he puts them on my hips as I run my hands under his shirt and up his chest. 

He leans in for a kiss, a needy and urgent one. He steers me to the couch, stripping my shirt, hands roaming everywhere. One slides down my pants, into my underwear as the other finds the button on my pants and undoes it. He guides me to the couch, stripping me the rest of the way and dropping furtive little kisses on my neck and shoulders. I slide my hand down his sweats to cup him. He’s already half hard but fully hardens when I stroke him. He groans into my mouth as I do so.

I break the kiss enough to remind him about the condom. “Not yet,” he says softly as he kisses and nips my neck. “You first.” He pushes me gently to a sitting position on the couch and kneels in front of me. He lifts up my legs to rest them on his shoulders and dives in like a starving man, hands kneading my tits.

Moments later, I’m about to cum. “Bruce—“ he slides a finger, then a second into me and strokes that spot in my canal; I’m so damn close—

And then I cum with a soft cry as he flattens his tongue against my clit. 

He rises up between my legs, then fumbles for a condom. I hear the wrapper and seconds later, he’s sliding into me with a gasp, condom in place. His mouth meets my neck as he moves against me and the friction against my sensitive knob has me climbing again, this time with heavy pants and whining cries. 

Bruce stops and leans back so he’s laying on the couch with me pulled on top of him. The angle doubles my pleasure and I rear back with eyes closed and gasp as he runs his hands over my thighs. I grab onto the back of the couch as he fucks up into me with the neediest sounds.

He gasps and bucks up as he empties himself into the condom; I’m not far behind him. 

I lay in his arms on his chest as our breathing returns to normal. Bruce drops a light kiss on my cheek. “We don’t...we don’t have to get up yet.” 

I shake my head. “Nope. This is fine.” I’ve come to the conclusion that I enjoy cuddling after sex. Bruce is especially good at it. 

“I do have to take this thing off.” Bruce pushes his hips into me. He shifts and takes off the condom, tying it off and stashing it in his sweats pocket. He uses his shirt to wipe himself off, crawls back onto the couch with me and pulls the blanket on the back of it over us. 

I fall asleep in his arms.

———

I wake up on the couch alone to the smell of fresh coffee. There’s a warm cup on the coffee table in front of me and the blanket still on me. I dress and go off to find Bruce. 

He is in his lab, shirtless but wearing sweats, analyzing the sample. He jumps a little when I come in. “Find anything?”

He turns to me, thoroughly embarrassed. “I need a different sample.” 

I shrug. “I’m not sure where I’d get one, though.” 

“They don’t even have to have sex with you, they just have to wear a condom,” Bruce says. 

“If that’s the case, do you want me to ask Rogers to fuck Barnes for the sake of science?” I ask dryly. 

Apparently missing the sarcasm, Bruce nods. “Could you? It’s really weird asking for stuff like this from other men.” 

You’ve got the be fucking kidding me. “I’ll try.” 

Oh my god, this will be embarrassing, I just know it. 

——— 

Clint returns from his mission a few weeks later. He comes up to me like he didn’t leave me hurt and confused on the bed after mindblowing sex. “We gotta talk. Let me get cleaned up first.” Hoo boy. 

“Okay, because I have a really weird favor to ask of you,” I riposte lightly. 

A couple hours later, Clint and I are in my living room. He’s shifting from foot to foot and I’m not sure if he’s nervous or excited or both. 

“You first, Clint. You look like you got a story to tell!” 

Clint looks relieved. “I think I met someone.” 

I blink. The level of awkwardness just went down in the room and I am exceedingly grateful. “Tell me about her!” I demand as I pull a bag of pretzels out of the cabinet. “Dish, man, what’s she like??” I’m super happy for him. Clint’s a good guy and it’s not like we were ever together anyways.

“Well, her name is Laura and we met while I was undercover.” Clint snags some pretzels. “She wants to be exclusive.” 

“What do you want?” 

“This is the the part I’m worried about,” Clint says with a sigh. “I kinda wanted to be exclusive with you but I knew you didn’t want to be.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I really, really like Laura, though. She’s everything to me and I want to be her everything.” 

Oh my god, the man is a romantic. “Clint—“ 

“I just...I don’t want to hurt you. If you changed your mind or anything—“ 

“Clint—“ Jesus, the man won't shut up for two seconds. 

“—or if you’re cool with us not doing anything anymore—“ 

I’m seriously about half a second from popping him upside the head. “CLINT!” I yell probably about six inches from his face.

The volume change does the trick. Clint looks down at me, uncertainty in his eyes. 

I take a deep breath. “We weren’t ever dating, so I’m not sure why you’re asking me permission to date this girl you like so much.” 

Clint is clearly startled. I continue. “Your face lights up when you talk about her and you’ve definitely got it bad. We were friends with benefits. I’m not gonna be jealous or upset if you date her!” 

Jeez, men can be so DENSE sometimes. He gapes at me like a fish out of water. “What—really?”

“Seriously, dude. You’re in love with her, I can tell,” I say as gently as I can. “I’m super psyched for you and I hope we can at least be friends. I want to meet her!” 

Clint breaks out in a genuinely thrilled smile and wraps me into a hug. “Thank you, Sarah.” 

———

Cue really fucking awkward talk with Rogers. I catch up with him after the morning meeting the day after Clint comes back. “Um, Captain, a word?” 

He gives me a raised eyebrow and leads me into an office and closes the door. “What can I help you with, Sergeant? Is it about Masters?” 

I shake my head and wring my hands. “Um, okay...this is really weird. You’re aware of my powers and how I get them, right?” 

“Mmhmm,” Rogers says absently. 

“Well, uh, Dr Banner is working on a way that’ll mean I won’t have to...uh… do that to get my powers.” Jesus Horatio Christ, just make the floor open up and swallow me now. “But he needs other samples. Thor’s a god so his stuff won’t work, Clint is out for multiple reasons and…” I trail off.

Rogers is looking at me with a neutral expression. “Go on.” 

I make a point again to find this man’s worst fear and exploit it. “CanyouandsergeantBarnesgivehimsamplesinsidecondoms?” 

Rogers is a little taken aback. “Come again?”

“Please don’t make me say it again, it’s weird enough.” I screw my eyes shut. 

I hear the rustling of cloth and open my eyes to see Rogers standing in fucking front of me wearing that sexy ass dark stealth suit. 

“Did you just ask me for…?” He says incredulously.

“This was dumb, I’ll find someone else—“ I reach for the doorknob. “This was a really bad idea to ask a gay man that—“ 

Rogers chuckles. “What makes you think I’m gay?” 

I do a double take. “Aren’t you and Barnes…?”

Rogers takes a step closer. “Yep.” 

“So you’re…” 

“Nope.” 

I swear, my brain is fried. “So if you’re not gay…”

“Bisexual, doll.” 

And with that, Rogers closes the distance with a shit eating grin on his face, grabs a handful of my hair and plants his mouth on mine.


	9. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, things aren’t always what they seem

Oh my fucking god.

He just…

He fucking KISSED me. “Rogers what the fuck—mmph?!” He does it AGAIN! 

“There’s a big difference between bi and gay, sweetheart.” Rogers grips the back of my head and angles my face towards his. He traces his tongue from my ear down my throat and stops at the pulse point, then moves laterally to where my neck meets my shoulder and bites. I gasp. “Do you want to see how much of a difference?”

“—f-fuck—“ Oh god, I’m done for. 

Rogers turns me around so my chest is against the wall. “Oh, I can do that, babydoll.” He leans in and whispers against my ear. “The question is: how bad do you want it?” 

“I need it—“

That tongue again, except on the back of my neck. “You want my dick in you? Gotta use your words, doll.” 

Oh god, my legs are jelly at this point. “Please—fuck me—“ 

“Your wish is my command.” Rogers runs his hands down my sides to the front of my jeans and rips them open. The button pops off and is lost forever. He slides his hands and my underwear down my hips and runs a large hand between my legs. “Spread ‘em.” 

There’s something in that voice that makes me instantly wet. I do as he commands. I can’t see what he’s doing but I immediately feel his tongue lick a wide swath from my clit to my asshole. If it weren’t for him supporting me from behind, I’d have collapsed. I let out a whine as he stops using his gifted tongue on my cunt and starts mouthing his way up my ass cheek. He backs away for a few moments and I hear his pants hit the floor.

Several seconds later, I feel the tip of his dick probe my entrance. 

“You don’t get to cum until I say so, got it?” His voice is a velvet covered iron fist to my lady bits and he puts one hand on my hip and another on my shoulder and thrusts in. 

Holy fuck, he’s the biggest guy I’ve taken. It’s gonna be real hard to do what he says and I’m pretty sure he knows it. “Oh my god, you’re so tight—“

I squeeze involuntarily and Rogers smacks my ass. “None of that now, I don’t want to cum too early.” 

My eyes roll into the back of my head as he slams into me over and over again. My core begins to tighten and I sag. “—I’m gonna—“ 

Rogers pulls out. “Oh no you don’t, not until I say so.” He spins me around and guides me to my knees; my head is about even with his dick and there is no way in hell I can deepthroat him. 

But that ain’t gonna stop me from trying. I take him in an inch at a time, my hands on his still clothed quads. When his cock is about halfway into my mouth, I look up at him and he makes the most beautiful sounds. He begins making short thrusts into my throat as he grips my hair. “Oh god, that feels so good…” 

I begin making swallowing motions with my throat and he doubles over me, planting a hand on the door, gasping. I manage to take most of him into my mouth but the width stops me and I tap his thigh. 

He pulls out of my mouth and lifts me up, then _impales_ me on his dick in one smooth movement. I cry out and he lifts my legs so that he’s holding them wide open and my knees are hooked over his elbows and my back is against the door. 

Without further warning, Steve sets a brutal pace, pounding me against the door. I hear the door rattling in its frame but I don’t care because I’m about to— 

“Come on, doll, cum for me—“ Steve grunts in my ear. I instinctively reach around and hook my hands onto his shoulders as my body obeys his command. My vision goes white and I think I may have screamed as he cries out and empties himself into me. 

Steve sags against me as we both gasp. “...god, that was amazing…” His lips meet mine in a gentle kiss as he withdraws from me and helps me down. 

I can’t fucking stand. Seriously. So I slide down the door to sit on the floor and Steve just ends up sitting next to me. Belatedly, I remember the whole reason I needed to come here. “—fuck!”

“Well we just did but give me a few minutes to recover!” Steve sasses. 

I explain again what I was here for: “...so basically, I need pure jizz for experiments.” 

Steve shrugs. “What a shame, pity and travesty: I’m just gonna have to spank you then bend you over the desk.” 

Another thing occurs to me. “...did you just cheat on Barnes with me?!” I have morals, ya know. 

Steve shakes his head. “We’re good. We have an...agreement.”

“Do I get to ask…?

Steve barrels ahead without acknowledging my question. “He’s been trying to ask you out for months, though; that’s the only thing I’m worried about.” 

I swear, my jaw just drops through about three floors. “Seriously?!” 

“Yeah. Buck isn’t really good at people because of his time with Hydra but he likes you.” 

I think I’m fire engine red at this point. “Why would he want me? And more importantly, AREN’T YOU TWO DATING?!” 

“Oh yes, we’re definitely dating,” Steve says nonchalantly. “But our relationship is different: we have an agreement with each other that we can see other people as long as we are both checked frequently. Neither of us had really been looking for anything or anyone else—“ He sets gorgeous blue eyes on me. “—until you came along.” 

I… am not sure how to process this information so I keep silent. 

Steve continues. “Like I said, he’s not really good with people, so he asks me to take the lead in that department. You pass,” he finishes with a chuckle. 

“Okay but—mmph!” Whatever I was going to say is cut off by Steve pressing his mouth to mine. I decide to chuck it in the fuck it bucket and I return the kiss. He pulls me to my feet, then presses his body against mine again. I tug at the shirt he left on for round one and lift it up. 

Holy SHIT this man is a masterpiece. It’s like he’s chiseled from marble. I press my lips to his chest, then work my way to his nipples while running my hands down his sides. He pulls up on my shirt and removes it, gasping lightly when he sees me in my bra. 

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” he says softly as he closes the already tiny distance between us. He bends down to give me a needy kiss then turns me towards the desk. He spins me around gently so I’ve got my back against his chest and runs his hands over my hips, my stomach, my tits, then walks me towards the desk. He runs his hand between my legs and grates in my ear: “I’m gonna give you what you came for, doll: my hard cock between your legs until you can’t fucking walk. But first, you gotta clean off my cock with your mouth—“ 

Just before we get to the desk, Steve turns me around and I go to my knees. He’s half hard as I take him into my mouth, washing him of my juices with my tongue. He hisses in pleasure. 

“Get up—“ He grunts after I’ve licked him clean. 

Oh god, that voice— I close my eyes and groan as Steve turns me again and bends me forward over the desk, nipping at my shoulders and neck. He pins me down with his body then reaches over and opens the drawer, all the while rutting against me. I feel his dick get harder and I _need_ it in me more than I need air. Especially after he lands an open palmed smack against my ass. 

He pulls out a condom and rises off of me. I hear the package being opened and turn back to see Steve pulling the condom over his cock. He lines himself up with my cunt and thrusts in. 

He’s even bigger from this angle and I moan in ecstasy. Steve pins my right wrist to the desk and loops his other arm around my midsection as he fucks into me. “Fuckin hell, you’re so tight—“ he gasps in my ear. “That’s it, doll, take it—“ 

He rights himself and puts his left hand on my waist as I feel the coil in my gut get tighter. “Steve, I’m—“ 

“Come on, baby doll—“ Steve’s hips stutter and he gasps; I feel him twitch inside me and I know he’s close. “Cum for me— I can’t—god YES—!“ 

And my body obeys him: I cum in a rush of light and heat at the same time he empties himself into the condom.

As his hips slow, Steve covers me with his body, gasping in air and placing kisses on my neck and shoulders. “You’re so good, doll, you’re so good—“ He withdraws from me and turns me over, kissing me gently and mouthing my neck and face. 

I’m dimly aware of him reaching between his legs, taking the condom off and tying it, then him gathering me in his arms and sitting in the chair, cradling me like a baby. 

“...holy shit, man,” I say when my soul returns to my body. “That was...life altering.” 

Steve chuckles. “Glad it helped. You up for round three?” 

I know he’s joking but still. “Man, shit, I don’t think I can even stand up right now!” I giggle. 

“You gonna y’all to Bucky or am I gonna have to do it for you?” 

I freeze. “Didn’t we...just have amazing sex and now you’re telling me to ask out your boyfriend?” 

“Yep.” Steve shrugs. “He’s into you as well.” 

_As well._ Oh shit. 

What have I gotten myself into.


	10. ~Intermission 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I’m caught between a rock and a hard place.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck shit FUCK.

So now I know that not only is Barnes into me but Steve is, too. 

I have no idea what the fucking fuck to DO. 

I leave Steve’s office sated physically but emotionally a wreck. I like Steve and I’m super glad with a cape that he’s bi.

But I don’t know about Barnes. He’s a giant mystery to me. All I know about him is that he like women and men and he’s got a crush on me. Nevermind that it’s mutual, nevermind that he’s as godlike as Steve, I just don’t know anything about him. 

“But that’s the whole _point_ of asking him out!” Nat says, frustrated, when I tell her of my dilemma. This was after the initial shock, then envy, then reminder of the meeting with Ashley King, one of Masters’ opponents. “You ask him out so you can get to know him!” 

“But I just fucked his boyfriend—!” I’m pacing the floor, panicking. 

“—who gave you permission to ask him out!” Nat’s pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look, you are all adults here and Steve doesn’t appear to have a problem with you seeing Bucky so ask Bucky out already!” 

“...I literally have no fucking idea what to even say, Nat—!” I flop into my chair and lean my head way back. “It’s not like he’s gonna magically appear outside my door and then I know exactly what to say—“ 

And may whoever is up above strike me down if someone didn’t knock at the door at that second. As I’m getting over my surprise at the door, Nat rolls her eyes and goes to answer it. 

“Oh, hey, come on in!” I hear Nat say. “We were just talking about you!” 

And fuck me running. I’m gonna die of embarrassment, I just know it. 

Barnes steps into my living room looking like a damn model. His hair is loose and unbound and falls to his shoulders; his eyes are clear as a July sky, as my auntie used to say. He’s broader than Steve but no less defined and he’s fucking holding flowers—pink carnations, nonetheless—and a paper baggie. “...hey,” he says shyly. 

“Hey,” I reply, just as shy. 

“I, uh, I got these for you.” He holds out the flowers and no shit, I feel like I’m back in high school and Mickey Morris is asking me out except Barnes is way hotter than Mickey. “I also got you a muffin.” 

Surest way to my heart is food. He gives me the bag and in it is a warm, fresh chocolate chip muffin. It smells heavenly. I take a small bite of it, even though I want to devour it—as soon as he’s gone, I’m gonna inhale this thing, no lie. It tastes like nirvana. 

“So I’m just gonna go, we have that meeting, I’ll meet you there—“ Nat slides towards the door, giving me a wink and a thumbs up behind Barnes’ back. 

“Uh—Okay—“ I say as the door clicks shut. 

Barnes is looking adorably befuddled in my living room. “So, uh, coffee?” 

I nod, not wanting to trust my mouth. 

“Tomorrow morning?” 

“Y-Yeah.” My mouth is so dry.

“I, uh, I’ll see you then?” Barnes looks like he wants to disappear into the floor. 

“Uh-huh.” I nod vigorously. 

“Cool, um…”

“Okay…” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Oh this is awkward and painful. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Barnes leaves and I hear a jubilantly whispered “yes!” from behind the door as it closes. 

I feel the same way. 

———

“So you’re for, what, exactly?” Ashley King looks like she should be an elementary school teacher, with tight curly black hair, a dark cocoa complexion and a bright smile. The question isn’t asked out of malice or condescension, but general curiosity. 

Nat gives my hand a squeeze as I stand up. “I, um, I have some information about your opponent, Mr. Masters.” 

King looks like a dog with a fat juicy steak in front of it. 

There’s a reason I came to her first: Ashley King is a criminal lawyer. She’s shrewd and and cunning, but also kind and understanding. She has a history of winning cases and while I’m not looking for a trial or anything, it may be handy to have her support. 

“So what’s the scoop?” King asks after bringing me and Nat into her office. 

I take a deep shaky breath and spend the next half an hour telling her my story. 

Kong’s response to sit silently. I swear I see her eye twitch. For a few seconds, I’m afraid she doesn’t believe me. 

“That is single handedly the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard,” she finally proclaims. 

And now I have an ally outside of the Avengers. 

The second meeting is a little less productive. 

Okay, a lot. I’m basically thrown out of the office on my ass because the old guy doesn’t believe me. 

The third meeting, the guy believes me but doesn’t want to act on anything for whatever reason. 

The fourth and final meeting is with Ashley King and a reporter. I end up sitting with King as my support and Nat standing behind me as I tell my story. She believe me as well but also decides to stay out of it, leaving just me, King and the Avengers. 

Nat and I go back to the tower disappointed but optimistic as King and her team get to work. 

———

I’m up at the ass crack of dawn the next day. There was something I had to do… 

Oh shit, that’s right—coffee with Bucky! I shower, blow dry my hair and brush my teeth, throw on some cute but casual clothes and dash out to the coffee shop down the block. 

It’s early but there’s people out anyways. I feel like there’s eyes all over me as I sit in the store with my back to the door. 

And then I see why: my interview with Ashley King is all over the news. My face is plastered onto the screen. 

Everyone is looking at me. 

My vision narrows, my heart rate speeds up and my breathing quickens. 

“...and he pinned me down and…” 

Everything else is lost as my hearing picks up other chatter. 

My vision whites out and the last thing I remember is getting up. 

———

I come to against a warm wall. It’s heaving and I’m wrapped in something equally warm. I look up. 

“Hey, kid.” It’s Bucky and I bury my face in his broad chest. 

“Oh fuck, what—how—where—“ Bucky’s arms tighten around me. 

“Shh, hey, it’s okay,” he says gently. “You had a panic attack.” 

My eyes snap open. “Did I...did I hurt anyone?” 

“No, no,” Bucky smoothed the hair on my head with his flesh hand. “No, you just ran into me. Literally.” 

“Where are we?” 

“In an alley by Stark tower.” 

“I didn’t...I didn’t push out with my mind or anything?” I ask shakily. 

“No,” Bucky answers. “Nothing is broken, nobody got hurt and the worst thing that happened is you skinned your knee when you tripped.” 

I sob with relief into his chest and Bucky hugs me. “Come on, let’s get you back home.” 

———

Over the next few weeks, I receive calls, emails, letters, everything. I can’t leave the tower without being mobbed and Tony, back from wherever with Pepper, is less than enthused with the attention. 

He changes his mind once he is given all the details on why. 

And he looks like he’s out for blood. He also funds a lawyer for me. Not King because she’s running, but an equally good, if not better one.

Masters’ face is all over the news. He immediately denies anything I’ve said and I feel like we’re back to square one. 

But then King shows up at my door with a petite Hispanic woman. She’s shorter than me, but seems like she’s carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

And then a woman who’s little more than a girl. 

Then a woman older than me. 

“All these women claim Masters was at least inappropriate with them,” King says. “None say he took it as far as your case but still—“ 

My lawyer is ecstatic. “You did it!” 

The victory is short lived: as predicted, Masters has one hell of a defense team. He goes onto a rival news channel and of course, denounces my claim again, as well as the other women’s accusations. 

So a court date is set because I refuse to back down. 

With the Avengers behind me, I announce that I was pressing charges on behalf of myself and the other women. The Avengers stand as silent sentinels as I speak on the steps of the courthouse. 

When I finish, I turn around to see Steve beaming at me and Bucky...smiling, which is more than I could ask in public anyways. 

“That was something,” the latter says as we walk into the courthouse. “I don’t think I could ever speak in public like that.” 

My adrenaline from speaking wears off and I sag onto a bench, removing the low heels that Pepper insisted I wear. Bucky sits on the bench near me as Steve ducks into the bathroom. “Your hands are shaking.” He grasps them in his own and the difference in temperature makes me gasp. He rubs his thumbs in infinity symbols on the backs of my hands, the motion calming me a little. “Ya know, you still owe me that coffee date.” 

I startle a little. Since I found out about Steve and Bucky, I hadn’t slept with anyone. I’d been too busy to. I had given Bruce the sample and I haven’t heard from him in a few weeks. 

But oddly, sex isn’t the primary goal with Bucky. I want to get to know him. I want to know what makes him tick. I want to be there when he wakes up and when he has his good days or bad days. I just want to the there for him. 

I also want the same with Steve. 

And it scares me. 

“You two getting the party started without me?” Steve’s wisecrack shakes me back to reality and I realize with red creeping into my face and neck how close Bucky’s face is to mine. Like I could literally just kiss him. We both sit back like two middle schoolers caught by their parents. 

Steve gives me a knowing smile. “Okay so we need to file and then we wait.”


	11. Bucky/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I find out that with enough support, anything can be accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: this isn’t dead, I swear!

The court date has been set for three months from now. Since it’s fairly high profile, the courts want it out of the way. 

I’m too nervous to do anything more than pace the tower day and night. I’ve been doing this for a few weeks since I announced the court date.

Bucky has taken to pacing with me when he’s not at therapy and we talk. We talk about everything from my service to his capture to our mutual love of coffee and dogs. 

And slowly, I think I’m falling in love with him. 

Which sucks because I’m equally in love with Steve. On nights he’s home, he’ll walk with me too. He’s more of a cat guy but has nothing against dogs, we both have a thing for cheesy romance movies and chocolate. 

“No reason you can’t have both,” Nat quips as we meet for breakfast one day. “Just see if they’re open to the idea.” 

The carnal part of me is VERY open to the idea. Two extremely sexy men at the same time? Oh yeah, I could definitely get into that. 

But the logic part of my brain says “you gotta pick one, you can only have one”. 

So tonight, Steve and I are walking. “Something on your mind, Sarah?” 

Now or never. “You ever want two things but your brain is telling you you can’t have both?” 

Steve nods sagely. 

“What would you do?” I turn to face him. 

“Why would you limit yourself to one when you can have both?” Steve asks. “Are both ‘things’ worth fighting for?” 

I’m silent. Steve continues. “If both things are worth fighting for and you’re worth fighting for for them, you—and they—will find a way to make it work.” He leans down and kisses me chastely on the cheek then turns to leave for his room. 

“Steve?” Something in the way I say his name makes him turn towards me and I launch myself into his arms and kiss him deeply. 

“I’m willing to try if you are,” Steve says softly when we break the kiss. 

“What about Bucky?” _Please, please, PLEASE let him be open as well._

“I’ll talk to him,” Steve replies. 

———

The next day, Bruce texts me. I had gone up to his lab with the...uh, ‘sample’ after fucking Steve with a red face and confused heart. He had accepted it with an equally red face and neither of us made eye contact. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get on it.” 

“Thanks, Bruce.” I had fled the hallway before I could say or do anything else crazy. 

It’s been two-ish months after that and I’m happy to see that he made progress on his project. 

“I need you to test this.” He hands me three vials of a creamish colored substance. “It’s synthetic,” he’s quick to say when I give him the _Eye_. “The color couldn’t be helped and I’m sorry but I promise it’s not me.” 

“It won’t turn me orange or anything, will it?” 

“Sure it won’t!” Bruce says a little quickly. I side eye him. “Promise!” 

“I don’t want to be some funky color for my court date.” 

“You won’t be, though I’d recommend waiting until afterwards.” Bruce shrugs. “Just in case you get sick or anything.”

I nod and he closes the door as I turn and walk away. 

———

I go to my room and flop backwards onto the bed. 

After years of shame and guilt, something is finally happening. 

But it’s not going to happen more for a few months. 

God I can’t stand waiting!! 

———

A couple hours later, a knock wakes me up from a surprise nap. I go to look out the peephole and see nobody at first.

A motion from the bottom of the lens catches my eye. 

It’s Rob Masters. I whisper out to FRIDAY: “Can you call Bucky and Steve and the police?”

“Of course—I’m recording this as well.” 

I crack the door open. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to ask you to stop this.” Masters looks pitiful, all small and shrunken. His chair is a significant downgrade from the shiny one I’ve seen him in. 

“You raped me, Masters,” I spit out. “You hurt those other women, too.” 

“And you broke my spine,” Masters returns without malice. 

“I’m not going to stop.” I say through the door. “You hurt me and you hurt them.”

“I’m sorry—“ 

“SORRY?!” I can't take this bullshit anymore. I yank the door open. “Do you have any idea what’s happened to me since they kicked me out?! Or do you just not care?”

Masters looks like he wants to disappear. “Sergeant—Sarah—“

“You just don’t care, then,” I say bitterly. “I’ve been through hell—“

“My wife left me, Sarah. She took the kids, too!” Masters yells at me. “I had it all after I fucked you! And now I’ve lost it because YOU opened your whore mouth—!” 

_Just let him go—_ And he does. “You and those other sluts had it coming, walking around looking like you stepped out of a Playboy! I’d do you again if I could stand—!” 

By this time, Bucky is stepping out of the elevator, looking like he wants to hurt someone. Steve is right behind him, along with the police. Bucky rushes to me, arms outstretched like he’s gonna throttle Masters. 

I intercept Bucky, stepping between his arms and whisper “recording!” at so low a level I almost think he doesn’t hear me. He growls softly and wraps his arms fiercely around me and holds me tight as Masters tries to wheel away. Steve stands next to Bucky and puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder as I sag into Bucky’s arms, sobbing. 

The next few moments are a blur. I vaguely remember the police and FRIDAY playing the recording she made of the confrontation but that’s about it. 

Bucky looks fit to murder, but instead he gathers me into his arms and whispers words of encouragement. “I’ve got you, you’re safe…”

The last thing I remember is Steve wrapping his arms around both of us and falling into bed. 

———

I wake in a tangle of limbs, confused at first. 

It’s the middle of the night and I have to pee. I disengage from the limbs and tiptoe to the bathroom. I finish my business and leave. 

The bathroom light illuminates Steve giving me a sleepy eyed smile as Bucky sleeps with his head on Steve’s broad chest. He motions me to him; I hold up a finger— _give me a minute_ —and walk to the dresser to change into sleep shorts and a tank top. 

I go back to the bed and crawl over Steve; with an annoyed grunt, Bucky moves his head and allows me room to curl up in between them, back towards Bucky and head on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky drapes his flesh arm over me and sleepily nuzzles into my neck and Steve wraps his strong arms around us. 

You may think this is how the porno starts but you’d be wrong. Almost instantly, I fall back asleep in the safety of Bucky and Steve’s arms. 

———

My lawyer now has a copy of the recording, as does the defense and Ashley King. The police have a copy as well and Masters is held for stalking while everything is being investigated.

She’s more confident than I am at this point. I’m not ready to crack out the champagne. 

I am still utterly petrified. 

———

Time flies. I don’t remember much of what happens between the time I gave the recording to my lawyer and the police. 

Court, which had been agonizingly slow to approach, speeds by so fast I’m shocked I don’t have whiplash. The defense is now opting for a plea bargain, which the codefendents and I refuse: the charges would have been dropped if we’d just accept an apology and a hefty donation.

Masters maintains his denial of raping me but the video evidence provided by FRIDAY is shown and he pales and seems to just shrivel up in his chair. 

And then everything comes out. Masters comes clean on my rape, the sexual assault of the other women and even the arson on my house. 

So now I’m in the seat waiting for the verdict. The other women are sitting besides me and Steve and Bucky are behind me in the observation area. They and Nat draw a heavy media presence. I’d just like to point out that Steve and Bucky in a dark blue suit and a velvet black one respectively would have normally sent my mind into the gutter but not today. 

The jury comes back and my soul leaves my body. 

I don’t remember anything beyond cheering and arms around me. It’s like an out of body experience and a silent movie in one. 

Bucky all but leaps over the boundary between the observation section and the plaintiff chairs and wraps me in a warm and celebratory embrace. Steve is not far behind him. 

It takes me a few minutes but I finally what he’s saying: “—won! You did it! You girls WON!” 

“I—what?”

_“Guilty on all charges!”_

And before I could stop him, Bucky Barnes’ mouth meets mine in a joyful kiss.


End file.
